¿Sueño o pesadilla?
by Magima3
Summary: Los Cullen tienen la posibilidad de volver a ser humanos, sin pensar que su sueño de siempre se puede volver pesadilla. /Golpes, peleas, castigos, llantos, cortes y mucha diversión/
1. Chapter 1: Tres deseos

**Nessie POV**

Me escabullía hacia la biblioteca del abuelo dando pasos ligeros y silenciosos para no que me atraparán. Quería leer aquel libro antiguo que Carlisle había señalado como mágico; me asaltó la curiosidad desde ese día y no podía pensar en otra cosa que echarle un simple ojeadita, pero mi padre me había advertido tajantemente que no debía leerlo, aunque no me dijo el porqué pero suponía que era porque estaba paranoico al saber que Alice había dejado de tener visiones hacia 2 días, así que todo le parecía sospechoso. Lo iba a pasar por alto, esa advertencia no era tan importante, solo era un libro ¿me iba a herir un libro al leerlo? Obviamente NO. Además andaba de caza con mamá y los abuelos así que debía aprovechar su ausencia.

Lo saqué del estante y lo desempolvé un poco; en la portada marrón se alcanzaban a distinguir palabras en italiano o latín, no lo sabía con exactitud. Me senté en el elegante escritorio del distinguido Doctor Cullen y acomodé el libro para poder leerlo.

Al abrirlo me encontré con miles de palabras desconocidas, símbolos, pentagramas e imágenes un tanto perturbadoras y oscuras. Me llamó la atención de sobremanera una imagen a blanco y negro, dibujada al parecer a mano, de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y alas estilizadas y delgadas; sostenía una bolsita pequeña entre sus manos y flotaba por encima de una mar de personas.

- Shaylee – musité al leer la palabra que estaba bajo la imagen; aparentemente era el nombre de la mujer o hada que allí se veía. Seguí leyendo mentalmente todas las palabras que se allí se encontraban, pero no entendía ni un cuarto del escrito pues reconocí que estaba en Latín antiguo y ese tipo de escritura solo era entendible para mi abuelo. Me frustré un poco porque quería saber más de la hada y decidí preguntarle luego a Carlisle que decía en la pagina. Iba a cerrar el libro, cuando una pequeña letra en la esquina inferior de la página me hizo retractarme. Sentí el impulso de tratar al menos de pronunciar lo que se alcanzaba a distinguir en la muy amarillenta página y al parecer lo hice bien, me sonreí y cerré el libro de golpe para devolverlo a su lugar pero al darme vuelta, vi algo brillante en el suelo y en mis manos como si de escarcha de colores se tratara.

Escuché en el primer piso como mis padres llegaban de su corta excursión al bosque y me afané por poner el libro en su lugar pero una luz brillante me cegó, caí y me estampe la cara contra el muy gordo libro; me froté la frente y oí los pasos de mi familia correr al estudio, esto se iba a poner feo. Me levanté y de nuevo vi la luz pero no tan brillante, sino más moderada. Se lograba a distinguir la figura de… de… ¿un hada?

Me pasmé y grité, al tiempo que entraban mis tíos, padres y abuelos, quienes tuvieron una reacción algo similar a la mía pero esta vez nadie gritó.

Era Shaylee, el hada de libro; tenía su misma figura, facciones, alas y la pequeña bolsita entre las manos. Di dos pasos atrás y me llevé las manos a la boca.

- Renesmeé. ¿Tú me has invocado? – se dirigió a mí mientras parecía flotar a través de la estancia hacia mi posición. Todos estábamos verdaderamente atónitos y confusos. ¿Cómo podía ser?

- yo…si... yo… lo he... ¿hecho? – tartamudeé como si nunca hubiera hablado en mi vida.

- si, Renesmeé. Tú me invocaste. – sonrió tan deslumbrantemente que tuve que cerrar un poco mis sensibles ojos. – ¿te preguntarás porque estoy aquí no es así?

- esperen, ¡esperen! – Gritó Emmett llamando nuestra atención incluyendo la de Shaylee - ¿tú eres el hada de los deseos? – se adelantó a la pequeña multitud que formaba mi familia

- si, Emmett, lo soy – le replicó

-¡sabe mi nombre! –gritó mi tío emocionado mientras los otros murmuraban sobre la confirmación del hada. _¿El hada de los deseos?,_ pensé alarmada y mucho más confusa que antes.

- ¿la magia interrumpe los dones vampíricos? – Dijo mi padre repentinamente – No puedo leer la mente de nadie ahora mismo.

- yo no siento emociones – comentó Jasper molesto

- yo no veo el futuro – añadió Alice saltando como un conejito en apuros

- Alto. Calma – dijo el abuelo – el hada de los deseos, magia y un libro casualmente tirado en el piso – murmuró – bien, esto es definitivamente lo más loco que he visto en mi vida y eso que cazaba brujas y monstruos en mi tiempo humano – se frotó las sienes, pensativo.

- ¿Por qué tan escépticos mis queridos Cullen? ¿Acaso no conciben la existencia de otros seres místicos aparte de ustedes? – nos dijo el hada de voz angelical.

-No lo creo- murmuró mi madre algo asustada.

-Gracias- musitó la Hada viéndome con alegría – Por liberarme.

-¿Yo?- pregunté aturdida por su gran hermosura y luminosidad.

-Estuve atrapada tantos años en ese libro- lo miró con tristeza – Bueno, no hay que ponernos triste dime ¿Cuál será tú deseo, Nessie?-

-Ahora sí no entiendo ni "J"- bramó tía Rosalie algo frustrada

-Como agradecimiento les concederé 3 deseos-

-Por Jesús, Maria, José y todos los santos incluyendo a Barny- Gritó mi tío Emmett con una cara de alegría, que nunca antes le había visto- Qué Edward deje de ser tan gruñón.

-¿Qué?- interrumpió mi papá

-Sus deseos son ordenes- Las alas de Shaylee se movieron desprendiendo el mismo brillo que antes, pero mucho más intenso, papá comenzó a brillar, así como si se estuviera exponiendo al sol. Nadie se movió. Papá tenía cara de serenidad, como si estuviera viendo las partículas de polvo en el aire, el brillo desapareció en su totalidad de su cuerpo.

-¿Lo puedo probar?-preguntó mi tío con una amplia sonrisa, parecía que sus mejillas reventarían en cualquier momento. El hada asintió con la cabeza.

-Edward, tengo que admitir que rompí la pata de tu piano, lo siento… bueno en realidad no-

-No pasa nada hermanito- rió mi padre posando una de sus manos en el hombro de mi tío, los ojos casi se me salen de las orbitas.-Estoy seguro que lo hiciste sin querer.

-Genial- exclamó tía Alice aún saltando – Ahora me toca a mí, bueno deseo que…-

…-Un momento familia, creo que deberíamos tomar la decisión juntos- inquirió el abuelo, haciéndome un ademán para que me acerque a ellos. Me paré rápidamente y corrí a su encuentro. Me moví hacia ellos y me escondieron detrás del enorme Emmett- un momento Shaylee, no tardaremos.

- tomen el tiempo que quieran – dijo cortésmente al voltearse para darnos en cierto modo nuestro espacio para deliberar.

- bien… deseo – murmuró la abuela

- un avión – exclamó mi tío Emmett y todos le dirigimos una mirada asesina – no, no un avión no. – dijo resignado

- ¿Qué cosa podríamos pedir si casi que lo tenemos todo? – Intervino mi madre – tenemos una hermosa familia, dinero, autos, casas, en fin… miles de cosas materiales y obviamente la felicidad. – todos nos quedamos reflexionando un buen rato sin encontrar respuesta hasta que mi tía Rosalie habló.

- Ser humanos – pronunció con la voz esperanzada – podríamos volver a ser humanos y vivir como antes, poder dormir, comer, estar cerca de las personas sin preocuparnos por el asunto de la sangre y podríamos…tener hijos – sonrió como nunca lo había visto, esa sonrisa era hipnótica y de verdadera emoción. Al mirar a mi familia, todos se veían iguales y supe desde ahí que el segundo deseo seria ser completamente humanos…

- ¿Entonces está acordado? – dijo Esme al entender el significado de todas las bellísimas sonrisas de sus hijos y esposo incluyendo la mía.

- si – se oyó al unísono las voces de los presentes y a ellas se les unió la mía.

- ¡Edward seremos humanos! - le susurro mi mamá emocionada.

Mi padre no lo podía creer solo asintió frenéticamente.

- Deseamos Shaylee...- anuncio mi tía Rosalie, interrumpiendo los murmullos - ser humanos, otra vez.

-Sus deseos son órdenes - dijo sonriendo y sus alas se movieron simultáneamente segregando el mismo fulgor del deseo anterior.

Pero pronto todo se sintió... Extraño... y nuestra piel brillaba con intenso esplendor, incluso la mía, la cual por mi condición semi humana -semi vampira no brillaba a la luz del sol como la de los demás. Pero esta vez sí que brillaba.

-Genial - exclame con una sonrisa.

Todos me la devolvieron y de pronto una ola de sueño nos invadió... ¿Sueño?.. Toda mi vista quedo negra y sentí mi cuerpo caer suavemente al suelo, al compás de los otros cuerpos que estaban en la biblioteca, entonces me sumergí en la inconsciencia.


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevo Amanecer

**Capítulo 2: Nuevo Amanecer.**

**ROSALIE POV**

Hacia frio, mucho frio. Sentía mi cuerpo débil, cansado y con...con... una sensación extraña, pero necesaria que mi cuerpo pedía. Pero sobre todo con frio, mi cuerpo estaba blando y no se sentía tan rígido como antes.

Examine mentalmente mi cuerpo mientras mis ojos seguían cerrados por la ola de sueño que me había invadido anteriormente, nunca imagine que volvería a sentir la experiencia de sueño en mi mente, después de todo este tiempo, pero se fue de mí tan deprisa como llego.

Sentía mis brazos, mi cintura, mis piernas, mi cabeza, todo mi cuerpo tumbado en el duro piso. El cual lastimaba mi espalda por la posición en la que me encontraba. Todo estaba "aparentemente" normal, pero algo había cambiado radicalmente.

Sentí fuerza en mis dedos, y con los ojos aun cerrados, moví mi débil mano izquierda para tocarme la muñeca de la mano derecha. Acomode mi pulgar en donde se encontraban las venas y mi cuerpo dio un salto de estremecimiento al oír un pulso.

Toque mi pecho que ahora se agitaba, y sentí mi corazón latir de nuevo, fue una sensación completamente extraña y gratificante, una felicidad inmensa recorrió mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía vigorosamente contra mi pecho. El deseo había funcionado.

Luego, volví a sentir esa extraña sensación, que no había sentido hace más de 70 años, y recordé su nombre.

- Hambre - susurre muy bajito. Mi voz ya no era la misma era menos acampanada, pero igualmente hermosa.

Era hambre aquel efecto que mi cuerpo nuevo hacia sobre mí, la cual no era tan intensa como la sed que según recordaba hacia arder mi garganta, pero si dolorosa.

Sin temor, abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con un mundo nuevo, menos sentido. Mis percepciones ya no eran las mismas. Toque mi cuerpo y suspire de emoción. La respiración se me volvió entrecortada, ahora sí que necesitaba respirar, lo necesitaba para vivir.

De pronto un pensamiento vino a mi mente, "los demás" y me voltee sin siquiera imaginar con que me encontraría.

Miré a mí alrededor y hallé a Shaylee cerca de mí, con la mirada expectante, mientras sobre la alfombra turquesa mi familia estaba… inconsciente

-Emmett, amor-expresé algo sorprendid. Sus ojos negros brillantes me miraron, sentí un vuelco en el corazón, sonrió tiernamente como esa vez que lo vi en el bosque… con el oso.

-Dios- expresó tocándose el lugar donde está el corazón –Late. -Mi primer impulso fue abrazarlo, una lágrima de alegría se deslizó sobre mi mejilla. Me la limpió con un tierno beso.

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos azules rojizos-musitó Emmett

-Despertemos a los demás- ordené.

-¡Despierten, estamos humanizados! – gritó mi chico al borde de las lágrimas.

Sobresaltados uno, a uno fueron despertando. Edward quiso levantarse como siempre de un salto, consiguiendo solamente estamparse de nuevo al suelo. Me miró dudoso con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-Créelo- expresé llorando –Es real, muy real.

-Bella… estás como te recordaba- interrumpió mi padre, examinándola, sus ojos chocolate con leche estaban de vuelta. Todo en nosotros estaba de vuelta, era como debía de ser, como nunca debió dejar de ser.

-Gracias, Shaylee- dijo Alice, parándose como pudo, comenzando a saltar- Esto amerita un trago de champagne ¿Pueden creerlo? Quiero chocolates, y gaseosas y caramelos y todo lo que se pueda comer.

-¿Pero, la imprimación?- preguntó Nessie sobresaltada

-Aún hay amor a la antigua- canturreó la hada. Nuestras miradas revolotearon hacia ella. Renesmee sonrió tímidamente, mi sobrina se veía igual que siempre solo que sus movimientos eran más lentos. Nos paramos a la vez que nos sentíamos mareados.

-Un pollo con papas- balbuceaba Alice.

-Un helado- agregó Emmett.

-Se siente raro no leer mentes- aseguró Edward sonrojándose. Se me escapó una risita al verlo de esa forma, se veía muy dulce en sí. Bella comenzó a caminar hacia él, tropezándose con sus propios pies, cayó a los brazos de Edward, el peso de la muchacha lo terminó venciendo y cayeron al piso haciendo inundar la sala de risas. Estaban más rojos que tomates, mi hermano no paraba de agarrarse el cabello.

-¿Su tercer deseo?-preguntó el hada

Nos miramos entre todos, Edward torpemente

**BELLA POV**

Todos nos reunimos en la sala y charlamos sobre nuestra nueva experiencia. Esme muy dulcemente nos trajo mantas para todos que teníamos mucho frio, en el frio Anchorage, Alaska.

- Supongo que ya no podre controlar las emociones - dijo Jasper un poco confundido, después de que Edward comentara sobre lo extraño que se sentía no leer mentes.

- supongo que no - le sonrió Carlisle - si el don de Edward no funciona, probablemente el tuyo tampoco.

- Carlisle qué opinas sobre el mío? - cuestiono Alice - sabiendo que mis visiones venían desde mi vida humana.

- Mi teoría es que lo más sobresaliente de tu vida humana, sea tu poder de vampiro. Por lo que preciso, que solo tus premoniciones estarán en tu vida humana.

- ¡Ja! - alardeo Alice - soy la humana poderosa.

- Te meteremos al manicomio - le dijo Jasper - de nuevo.

La chica le hizo mala cara.

- ¿Y yo Abuelo? - pregunto Nessie muy confundida

- Bueno, tú también has nacido con eso - sonrió.

- ¡Ja! - Exclamó mi niña a Alice - tía, yo también soy poderosa - y Alice le saco la lengua juguetonamente.

-¿Esme, preparamos algo bien rico? - le pregunté.

- Oh, ni de broma, pidamos algo ya hecho- contesto Emmett - tengo tanta hambre que me comería un "oso".

Todos rieron.

- Pediremos Pizza - sugirió Nessie.

Tomo el teléfono en sus manos y marco rápidamente el número.- por favor, dos pizzas familiares extra grandes, con doble queso, jamón, pollo, champiñón, camarón, peperoni, salsa napolitana, tomate, orégano, tocineta gratinada….-

Mientras Renesmee ordenaba, a todos nosotros se nos hacia agua la boca. No había probado pizza desde meses antes de que naciera Renesmee, aproximadamente unos 6 años...

- Y 10 coca-colas grandes - concluyo - gracias, espero el pedido muy pronto. colgó y nos miró sonriendo.

- ¿y ahora…? – preguntó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros

- les falta un tercer deseo, familia Cullen – replicó Shaylee calmadamente, pero todos comenzaron a hablar cual loras mojadas acerca de lo querían, era un pequeño manicomio.

- silencio! – exclamé exasperada por el ruido a pesar de que ahora mis oídos eran débiles de nuevo; todos callaron se quedaron viéndome algo intimidados – pienso que…deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo, así como hicimos con el segundo deseo. – de nuevo los murmullos de las voces humanas y algo desconocidas para mi, ya no eran tan armoniosas o perfectas.

-Basta! – gritó Esme silenciándolos de nuevo – estamos demasiado emocionados en estos momentos y no creo que podamos pensar adecuadamente. Creo que si esperamos unos días, cuando estemos más tranquilos, podríamos decidir qué será lo siguiente – sonrió ligeramente haciendo resaltar sus ahora ojos miel.

- perfecto – coreamos todos al tiempo y luego miramos expectantes a nuestra hada de los deseos.

- Shaylee, ¿se puede retrasar la decisión de un deseo? – intervino Carlisle

- claro que sí. Lo podemos retrasar cuanto quieran, en tanto me llamen de nuevo cuando lo hayan decidido, todo está bien – a todos se nos formó una sonrisa en los labios y asentimos encantados.

- te quiero, Hada de los deseos – dijo Emmett al intentar abrazar al hada pero ella retrocedió, haciéndolo caer de narices al piso, haciéndonos reír a carcajadas

- Lo siento, Emmett. No puedes abrazar a un hada. Está prohibido – susurró la última frase y él hizo cara de querer llorar – bien, creo que por hoy terminé con ustedes. Nessie te agradezco que me hayas liberado y que disfrutes con tu familia el deseo que les he concedido. – nos sonrió – Hasta luego – se fue tan rápido que no nos dio tiempo de responderle, o tal vez era porque todos éramos más lentos ahora y nuestras reacciones eran un tanto pausadas.

- Emmett, Emmett, osito… - Rosalie se tiró a los brazos de su marido y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro – quisieras que…- le murmuró algo al oído que ninguno mas escuchó pero Emmett se sonrojó y nos miró con los ojos abiertos

- Rose, mi vida… ¿bebés?¿tan pronto? – le dijo él al separarse y todos nos sentimos incómodos, se nos coloreó un poco el rostro y por suerte el timbre la puerta principal nos distrajo.

- ¡las pizzas! – chilló Alice al mirar por la ventana y luego desesperadamente abrió la puerta.

- las pizzas para…

- la familia Cullen, si venga- le interrumpió al repartidor. -Entréguelas – se las trató de quitar al chico pero él no se dejó y le arrebató las gaseosas.

- Alice, Alice. Con moderación – le detuvo Edward mientras reíamos. El chico se las entregó a mi muy humano esposo y él le pagó.

Aunque no tuviéramos un olfato súper fino, podíamos oler la deliciosa comida con todos sus ingredientes. Nos abalanzamos a nuestro pobre Eddie y terminó en el piso sin pizzas pero con un golpe en la cabeza, le debía de estar doliendo. Lo ayudé a levantar mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a mi familia que comían de la misma forma que los Quileutes.

- Magnifico - exclamo Jasper deslumbrado por el sabor del alimento.

- Exacto - dijo Emmett sin poder articular bien, ya que se estaba metiendo grotescamente toda una porción de la pizza en la boca.

- Tengo mucha sed - exclame para mi, aunque lo suficientemente duro para que todos oyeran.

.- Oh, sí - convino Rose.- Alice pasa las coca- colas.

Luego cada uno tuvo su coca-cola y bebieron con demasiada precipitación.

- Ah… Delicioso - exclamo Edward embelesamiento.

Yo me llene de emoción al ver a mi esposo comiendo, era humano como yo, ¡esto era tan increíble!, rápidamente solté mi porción de pizza, y me lance a sus brazos, el no se lo esperaba así que me recibió desconcertado, pero luego respondió a mi abrazo dulcemente y me beso.

Nunca me había besado así, en mi vida como humana, siempre había tenido cuidado, pero esta vez ya no era necesario. Sus labios, eras más cálidos sobre los míos, mas deliciosos, incluso sonaron al despegarse y sonaron al unirse de nuevo.

Su lengua, pidió acceso para entrar en mi boca, y esta accedió de la forma más rápida posible, su lengua danzo con la mía, provocándome un sentido estremecimiento y mis hormonas actuaron de nuevo.

Lentamente, nos separamos y me sonrió dulcemente, con aquella risa torcida que hizo derretir mi corazón, aunque esta vez el ya no podía escucharlo.

Luego, tome de nuevo mi pizza y seguí comiéndola, el sabor era exquisito, el queso estaba delicioso, jamás pensé decirlo de esta ordinaria comida. Llegué a saciarme, me paré y caminé lentamente con la lata vacía en mis manos, pisé mal y caí sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, el metal me rasgó la mano y chillé muy fuerte. Haciendo dar un brinco a toda mi familia. Miré mi mano y estaba saliendo sangre. Mi cuerpo se paralizó al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Vomitaré- afirmó Jasper corriendo como podía al baño.

-¿Y eso me provocaba? – renegó Rosalie -¡Jasper sal del baño!- dicho esto corrió en la dirección del rubio.

Edward y Carlisle me ayudaron a pararme.

-Alice, tráeme el botiquín, Esme… ayúdala, creo que está muy alto- inquirió el doctor viendo preocupadamente mi herida. Las aludidas hicieron lo propio.

-Isabella, tenías que ser tú la que inaugure nuestra humanización- dijo Emmett entre risas. Edward le fulminó con la mirada.

- Y pensar que por esto pudiste estar muerta ahora-


	3. Chapter 3: Detenidos

**Capitulo 3: Detenidos**

Carlisle me limpió la herida, no hubo necesidad de suturarla, como dice Emmett yo tenía que inaugurar nuestra nueva antigua vida.

Alice y Rosalie se fueron de compras, obligando a los muchachos a ir para que "carguen" las cosas. Jasper todo verde por el pequeño incidente sacó fuerzas para ir, Emmett a cambio estaba emocionado de salir y ver a gente sin la extraña sensación de que se salvan de ser su merienda

**Edward POV**

Pasamos toda la tarde realizando las cosas que un humano normalmente hace, y ahora debíamos aprenderlas de nuevo puesto que éramos humanos de vuelta. Sabíamos que no podíamos correr a súper velocidad y que ahora todo tenía un peso superior; además de que éramos frágiles y nos podíamos cortar, herir y enfermar; recordar las necesidades como comer y demás; también el ducharse a diario y lavarse el cabello… Habían tantas para tener en cuenta que sentía que no podía memorizarlas todas, ya que nuestra memoria no era la antes.

Lo peor de todo era que mi don ya no estaba; lo extrañaba. Había estado conmigo un siglo y de repente, ya no lo tenía. Debía utilizar lo poco que sabía de expresión corporal para reconocer algo o aunque fuera una pista de que tenía una persona en mente. Tal vez me gustaría después de todo, ya todos tenían su privacidad de vuelta sin que yo me entrometiera inconscientemente.

- ¿hola? – Jacob entró al cuarto y yo no lo noté antes, estaba distraído con mis pensamientos, además que mis sentidos ahora enteramente humanos - ¿Qué rayos les pasó? Se ven diferentes – parpadeó repetidamente– y huelen…diferente.

- Jake! – gritó Nessie

- oh, Jacob. No lo vas a creer. Somos humanos de nuevo – chilló Bella emocionada y Nessie salió a su encuentro con una abrazo

- ¿humanos? ¿Qué demonios..? – se quedó mirándonos detenidamente a todos mientras permanecíamos en silencio – Humanos, rayos..!! Si, oigo sus latidos, huelen como humanos! Sus ojos! La piel! – se quedó como idiota estupefacto, ni siquiera le devolvió el abrazo a mi hija - ¿pero como rayos..? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es imposible.¿ A poco me dirán que vino el hada de los deseos y los convirtió en humanos? – Soltó una carcajada bastante sonora pero al ver nuestro silencio, se quedó callado y frunció el ceño – ¿el hada de los deseos?- preguntó incrédulo a lo que nosotros asentimos y él abrió los ojos de par en par- ¡Que me parta un rayo!

- Jake, mi vida...- como me sentía de enojado cuando Nessie lo llamaba así- Siéntate y te explico – lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al sofá. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de dar todas las explicaciones pertinentes.

Renesmee le comenzó a contar lo que había pasado.

**Jacob POV**

-Shaylee- balbucee

Asintió con la cabeza. No lo podía creer, esto era algo imposible, aquí olía a vampiro pero eran sus antiguos efluvios.

-Pues… ahora nos protegerás- murmuró Bella –De los vampiros- Explotó en carcajadas, era como la recordaba, sus ojos chocolates, su hermosa sonrisa, piel pálida pero no en exceso, las arrugas de su frente, era Bella. La Bella de quién me enamoré, solamente con una diferencia…ya no la quería, pues seguía sintiendo la misma atracción por Nessie. Pero luego como un flash me llegó un miedo, que me paralizó por completo.

-Ness, tú no tenias la necesidad de volverte humana ¿No lo entiendes? Morirás algún día, yo…no puedo vivir sin ti- musité abrazándola.

Comenzó a sollozar, la conocía, no había pensado en el final de todo humano, en que nuestras vidas se separasen, recién se estaba poniendo a imaginar nuestro futuro.

–Prométeme que no abandonarás tú espíritu lobo, se como piensas y lo estas meditando ahora, prométemelo Jacob William Black, no quiero que tú dejes de existir, no, no lo permitiré-

Con gran pesar, solté las palabras que ella deseaba escuchar.

-Lo prometo- Bella se llevó la mano a la boca e intercambió una mirada rápida "Según ella" con Edward.

-Jacob, ya no te pongas mal- Edward se levantó del mueble y se dirigió con lentitud hacia mí, Renesmee se alejó unos 2 pasos-Sabes que en este tiempo he aprendido a apreciarte- Me pareció muy considerado de su parte el decirme esas palabras, hasta parecía menos gruñón.

**Jasper POV**

Estábamos de regreso a casa, yo conducía mi nuevo auto, sentía algo cargado el ambiente, así que me giré a ver a mis acompañantes.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté

-¿Qué sucede de qué?-respondió Emmett endureciendo la mandíbula.

-Jazz, cariño, vas ¡Demasiado rápido!- gritó Alice

-Se supone que no notas los sentimientos- acusó Rosalie

No tuve tiempo de responder, cuando en una esquina, pasó lo inimaginable. Un policía estaba indicando que parara. Mierda. ¿Qué haría Carlisle en mi lugar? Estacioné el auto, mientras miraba las expresiones asustadas de mis hermanos.

-Chicos, no se asusten- Susurré

-Buenas noches- Saludó el oficial de policía-¿Me muestras el permiso de conducir y el carnet de identidad?- Maldecí por lo bajo, esta vez no los traía, siempre lo hago…le lancé una mirada de disculpa-¿Saben que iban con exceso de velocidad? Y encima no tienen papeles, me temo que me tienen que acompañar a la comisaría. ¡Diablos! Estaba frito.

Bajé lentamente del auto, mientras veía como mis hermanos imitaban mi acción.

-Todo estará bien- Dijo Alice sonriéndonos –Lo presiento.

-Las llaves- me pidió el tipo. Con mucho pesar las saqué de mi bolsillo y se las entregué.

-Apóyense en el auto con las manos en alto- indicó un policía que se unía. Nos comenzaron a revisar cuidadosamente. Voltee sin pensarlo cuando me sacaron el celular.

-No las toquen- grite al ver que también revisaban a Alice y Rosalie.

-Oh vamos, no hemos matado a nadie- gritó Emmett

Me pusieron las esposas mismo delincuente, mi cara estaba roja como un tomate, no lo podía creer. ¡Arrestado! Me llevan los mil demonios.

-Gracias Jasper- gruñó Rosalie mientras el jefe cerraba la puerta del patrullero con ella adentro, uno a uno fuimos entrando. Uno de los 2 oficiales se subió a nuestro auto y lo comenzó a manejar mientras que el otro nos llevaba a la jefatura.

El camino fue corto, al entrar a la comisaría la gente nos quedaba mirando, sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Prefiero lo que le pasó a Bella, que esto- rezongó Emmett avergonzado. Pasamos al lado de una joven policía.

-¿No son esos los hijos del Doctor Cullen?- le susurró a su compañera. Esta asintió –Pobre médico, tener este gran problema con sus hijos rebeldes-. Yo las miré con profundo odio (A la porra con lo que a la policía se le respeta) Se estremecieron, claro, cuando uno es humano da indicios del don que puede tener.

-Joven ¿En que momento mueve los pies?- chilló el policía. No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado mirándolas. Pobres huma…vaya, yo también soy humanos.-¡Qué avance!-volvió a gritar y me empujó, no pude mantener el equilibrio, y esta vez me tocó caer a mí.

-No le hagan nada- gritó Alice.

-Eso se llama abuso de autoridad- abucheó Emmett casi frenético.

-Vaya...no saben con quienes se están metiendo, somos los CULLEN, C-U-L-L-E-N- riñó Rosalie, muy amenazante.

Me paré como pude, otro hombre nos llevó a la celdas, si, "celdas". Los barrotes que debían ser plomos estaban oxidados, olía a moho, y era un lugar muy reducido, al entrar nos dimos cuenta que no éramos los únicos ahí, dos hombres de pintas espantosas…nos harían compañía.

-Solo uno puede hacer una llamada- anunció una mujer como de 45 años, que me parecía que era la secretaría.

-Yo voy-gritó Emmett-Pediré una pizza grande. Lo fulminamos con la mirada –Bueno que vaya Jasper y llame a Carlisle.

Mis hermanos entraron a la celda, mientras que yo me quedé afuera para hacer la dichosa llamada. Regresé por donde había llegado. Le eché una ojeada a mis esposas y fruncí el ceño.

-Me tienes que dictar tu número no te puedo quitar eso- Hice lo que me pidió. Me colocó el auricular en el hombro para escuchar.

-Aló, Carlisle Cullen, buenas noches-

-¡Carlisle!-casi-grité

-¿Qué pasa Jasper?-preguntó mi padre algo extrañado -¿Por qué no me llaman del móvil?

Bufé.

-Papá, estamos detenidos en la comisaría de la ciudad, Alice se gastó el dinero en compras, los móvil nos lo decomisaron-

-Ya voy- colgó

La misma mujer me llevó a la celda. Me quedé petrificado con la escena que ví, Emmett les daba de patadas a los tipos, Rosalie les arañaba la cara al igual que mi monstruito.

-No vuelvas a manosear a mi mujer, idiota- chilló el grandulón.

-¡Ayúdenme!-gritó la mujer- Los detenidos se están peleando.

Dios ¿Qué hemos hecho?... ¿Esto se puede poner peor?


	4. Chapter 4: Desayuno

**Capítulo 4: ****Desayuno**

**Carlisle POV**

¿En qué lío se habían metido mis hijos ahora? No llevaban un día de vivir como humanos y ya estaban arrestados. Sabe Dios que habrán hecho para que los metieran a la comisaría.

- Esme, tengo que irme…ya mismo al pueblo – dije al tomar el abrigo que ahora si era necesario

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó ella. Pensé en no decirle para no preocuparla más pero no le iba a mentir obviamente.

-Los chicos están la comisaria, pero no es por algo grave – _creo, _pensé – hasta luego, familia. Voy lo más pronto por ellos.

Salí presuroso en mi auto, pero siendo cauto a no exceder la velocidad permitida pues sabía que no tenia los reflejos de vampiros para reaccionar a tiempo, si llegara a ocurrir algo en la carretera.

Al entrar a la estación de policía, todos se quedaron mirándome desconcertados, muchos me conocían y claramente yo me debía de ver diferente para ellos, mis ojos ahora azules, mi piel y hasta podría ser que mis facciones hubieran cambiado un poco. Me acerqué a la que parecía ser la recepción y pregunté por mis hijos. El policía que me atendió, meneó la cabeza como compadeciéndome y luego buscó algo en el ordenador del escritorio.

-Están en una de las celdas, pero los hemos tenido que mudar y separar, puesto que armaron una pelea con los compañeros de calabozo – comentó seriamente y yo me quedé atónito por un momento.

- ¿Pero… porque los han encerrado?

-Exceso de velocidad y falta de documentos del auto y el conductor – respondió mirando la pantalla del computador.

-¿Y hay alguna posibilidad de que salgan de la celda? No quiero que pasen la noche aquí– comenté con preocupación; noté que un policía me miraba fijamente y al lado una compañera suya hacia lo mismo

-Sí, señor Cullen, la hay. Es pagando una fianza y no es muy de bajo costo que digamos…

-Dígame, cuanto es– Alisté la chequera que estaba en mi billetera

-Como son cuatro y nos han dado problemas, son 5 mil dólares por cada uno y en total son 20 mil dólares, más gastos por daños personales a unos presos y el dinero para recuperar el auto y sus pertenencias – torció el gesto. Le giré un cheque por 25 mil dólares, eso lo cubriría todo y al entregárselo me sonrió de forma extraña. Hizo un par de llamadas y les indicó a unos oficiales que trajeran a mis hijos al fin.

Los cuatro tenían cara de arrepentimiento y podría decirse que era miedo lo que identifica en sus expresiones; me miraron y les brillaron los ojos de alegría con el solo hecho de verme.

- ¡Carlisle! – gritaron en coro al correr para abrazarme o mejor dicho casi asfixiarme.

-Calma – dije con ahogo mientras me salía del múltiple abrazo- recojan sus cosas y el auto, les tengo un largo sermón en casa. – rodaron los ojos y miraron a Jasper de forma asesina.

No nos tardamos mucho allí y nos encaminamos a casa teniendo mucho cuidado al manejar puesto que ya era de noche y las carreteras no eran de fiar. Al llegar a la casa, Esme los recibió con un enorme abrazo y se veía el alivio que sentía al tenerlos con ella y no en la comisaría. Pero conmigo era otra cosa, yo les iba a dar una pequeña lección de responsabilidad.

Senté a los implicados en el sofá y comencé a decirles lo peligroso de conducir a la misma velocidad que acostumbrábamos al ser vampiros, pero ellos comenzaron a bostezar; pensé que los aburría hasta que Alice me interrumpió.

-Papá, me siento… ¿cansada? – Arrastró las palabras- se me cierran los ojos y quiero recostarme.

-Al igual que yo – murmuró Emmett y entonces yo comencé a sentir aquella debilidad, llamada sueño. Bostecé y les dije que fueran a dormir, que no se desvelaran. Todo era tan…extraño, jamás había tenido que decirles eso, pero ahora lo había dicho, era algo nuevo.

Invité a Esme al cuarto, puesto que mañana yo tenía que trabajar y debía dormir bien. Al subir los escalones me sentía más cansado y deseaba estar en mi cama; pensé en cuando fue la última vez que dormí, cuando fue la última vez que soñé.

_¿Volvería a soñar? ¿A__ vivir la realidad alterna del mundo de los sueños?_ Eso lo sabría cuando cerrara los ojos en mi primera noche de mi segunda vida humana.

Me dejé caer en la cama luego de haberme puesto ropa "cómoda", le di un beso a Esme y le deseé buenas noches, la abracé y noté su respiración y mas levemente sus latidos; era tan reconfortante y maravilloso, amaba cada cosa de esta simple vida.

_Caminaba por__ el bosque sin rumbo mirando cada cosa del paisaje, estaba de mañana y la niebla era algo densa. Sin saberlo llegué a un pueblo, con una gran avenida, pero todo estaba completamente solo, no había una persona alrededor. Me encaminé al centro de la calle para observar si había alguien por allí, pero no había señales de haber algún ser humano cerca. Volví a mirar a mis espaldas y de la nada apareció un automóvil a toda velocidad justo marchaba en mi dirección rápidamente y…_

-¡ahhh! – me desperté gritando y con la frente sudorosa. Afortunadamente solo era un sueño, pero fue demasiado real. Esme se despertó por mi culpa y refunfuñó un poco a causa del sobresalto.

- Carlisle, ¿pesadillas?- preguntó ella con tono de disgusto y a la vez de diversión

-Si, Esme, pesadillas. – le dije con cierto sarcasmo pero luego besé su frente – siento haberte despertado.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Buenas noches – se volvió a acostar y yo la imité.

No tuve más pesadillas o sueños aquella noche, pero no dormí muy bien a causa del frío; Esme se había enrollado en las cobijas dejándome a mí solo con una; tiritaba y cada vez que trataba de quitárselas, ella las acaparaba más, pero lo hacía estando dormida.

Escuché el molesto sonido del despertador, abrí los ojos con notable pereza y noté que Esme no estaba a mi lado, de seguro debía estar haciendo el desayuno para la familia. Cuando bajé a la cocina me encontré con un tremendo caos.

- ¡Dame esos huevos Emmett! - gritaba Alice la cual se subió encima de su hermano, mientras este tragaba los huevos impetuosamente de un solo bocado.

- Me lo acabo de cepillar - Rosalie le gritaba con furia a Jasper que le había tirado el jugo de naranja en el cabello, recién arreglado.

Nessie devoraba cada uno sus panqueques con extraña rapidez, como si estuviera concursando por quien comía más rápido. Edward la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, mientras recogía cautelosamente una salchicha del piso, con temor a que alguien se la quitara.

-Te mataré, con mis propias manos, ¡no!, mejor contrataré un matón-gritó Alice.-No me ensuciaré las manos con tu asquerosa… ¿Sangre?- dudó en decir la última palabra.

-Te tiraré una patada, verás que te desarmo-respondió Emmett con la comida en la boca.

Esme estaba en un rincón de la cocina con el asombro a flor de piel y Bella solo los miraba con los ojos como platos, mientras sus manos aferraban su cabello, como si hubiera enloquecido.

-¡Ya basta!- grité. Pero ellos seguían en su algarabía y me vi en la obligación de intervenir.- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? - hablé con voz fuerte y calmada a la vez.

Todos voltearon su mirada hacia mí, Rosalie dejo de halarle el cabello a Jasper, Nessie me miró con los panqueques en la boca, Alice se bajó de los hombros de Emmett mientras éste eructaba violentamente.

Todas las miradas se voltearon hacia el grandulón.

- Emmett - lo regañó Rosalie con mirada fulminante.

El interpelado solo soltó una risotada y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Parecen niños!- volví a gritar.

-Carlisle, cariño, no te amargues- musitó Esme a mi espalda –Deben ser las hormonas.

-¿Hormonas?-dije contrariado- Esme soy médico, hormonas ¡Mangos!... Ellos –Los señalé- Necesitan un castigo.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5: Pequeño pegalón

Capítulo 5: Pequeño pegalón

**Emmett POV**

-Dios, es que pulgarcita se quiere llevar mi desayuno, papá has algo- me quejé. Caramba no se dé que se alarman, Carlisle no va a sacar la correa. ¿O sí?

-Esme la correa de tu pantalón- inquirió papá mientras todos nos petrificábamos al escuchar el tono amenazante de su voz.

-Cariño- musitó mamá mientras le tomaba el brazo a Carlisle.

-¡Papá nos quiere pegar!- grité exasperado. Todos se miraron la cara. Jacob entró con más panes. Su rostro demostraba que estaba más confundido que Homero Simpson bailando el aserejé. -¡Corran por sus vidas!- chillé, Alice bajó de encima de mí, mientras todos explotamos en gritos, corrimos en diferentes direcciones. Antes de darme la vuelta para salir a la calle vi a Carlisle y Esme riéndose entre dientes. ¡Vaya! ¡Me engañaron!

Salí a fuera, Jacob estaba abrazando a Renesmee, Edward y Bella se reían de la absurda descarga de adrenalina que acabábamos de experimentar !Un momento! Estoy hablando como el chico Emmett-cállate-antes-de-que-meta-tu-propio-pie-a-tu-gran-boca, o más conocido como Edward el ex gruñón.

-¿Dónde está Rose?-grité en la dirección donde se encontraba la pareja responsable. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, voltearon hacia un árbol y yo seguí sus miradas. ¡Que rayos! Fui corriendo al pie del árbol.

-Rose, baja de ahí, no nos harán nada, por Dios- comencé a tratar de pensar que podía decir para que baje, ¡plim! Mi foquito se encendió. La miré pícaramente- Rose… ¿Qué opinas de hacer un bebé ahora?- Sentí un golpe fuerte, abrí los ojos y Rosalie se había lanzado desde el árbol… cayendo encima de mí.

-¡Hey! Pareja feliz, y el resto de parejas anormales hora de irnos a la escuela-inquirió Alice desde la puerta.

-¡Recuérdenme la próxima vez ir a la universidad!- me quejé, mientras levantaba a mi novia en brazos.

-Nuestro primer día en el instituto como humanos-Saltaba Alice.

* * *

-Me tiemblan las piernas y ni para decir como siempre "Ayúdanos Jasper"- Hice un puchero al terminar de hablar.

-Compórtense, que estamos por llegar, recuerden, ya no somos como antes, no hay que descender el auto sin que Nessie haya llegado con Jacob y sus papás en su carro nuevo- anunció Jasper.

La duende aparcó (No queríamos que Jasper volviera a manejar, al menos no con nosotros dentro). Al momento mi sobrina aparcó al lado nuestro. Comenzamos a descender, al parecer no habíamos llegado muy temprano que digamos. Somos ¡Humanos tardones! ¡Me tardé siglos buscando mis zapatos para luego encontrarlos debajo de la cama! ¡Y para buscar mis medias...ni hablar! Miré de reojo mis pies y fruncí el ceño. No tuve éxito en hallarlos y me puse una media roja…y la otra verde.

Entramos por la puerta principal y todos nos miraron extrañados, nos examinaban y murmuraban entre ellos. Hoy hacía un sol tremendo como nunca lo hemos notado en años. Miré mi piel blanca, con un tono rosáceo y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, mi amor momentos antes me había terminado de echar bloqueador. Seguí caminando, a la vez que miraba el suelo para no estamparme contra él. Bella se tropezó, la logré atrapar en el aire. Se sonrojó, ya que varias personas se reían de su traspié.

-Muy coordinada Bella, se supone que deberías mirar el piso…no besarlo- cuchicheé mientras Bella hacia una pequeña mueca.

Seguimos nuestro camino hacia las clases y ahora el que tropezó fui yo por estar mirando los ojos azules rojizos de Rose, pero no tropecé precisamente con algún objeto o con el piso, sino con un enano idiota que iba en sentido contrario. ¿Qué no ve que soy muy grande y de un puño lo puedo noquear?

- ¡Hey, quítate Cullen! - me riñó el cretino ese al tropezarse con mi brazo de humano

- Vamos enanito, quítate tú, mira por dónde vas – le respondí al voltearme cuando lo había pasado de largo – Los pasillos son para la gente no para los duendes. – solté una enorme carcajada y algunos de mis acompañantes rieron también.

- Eh, ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? – dijo el pobre imbécil como si fuera el rey de la escuela

- No me creo Superman, tonto. – le dije con sarcasmo – me creo tu mamá, que por cierto debe ser enana y fea con orejas de duende. – se le desencajó la mandíbula y corrió hacia mi apretando los puños, me quería pegar. Solté una risotada y a la cosa esa le detuve poniéndole la mano en la cabeza. Trataba de pegarme pero solo le daba puños al aire mientras yo reía casi hasta llorar.

- Ya déjalo – me dijo Jasper riendo conmigo.

- No, esto es muy divertido. Además nadie osa tratar de pe…- sentí un dolor en las costillas, el pigmeo ese me logró dar un puñetazo mientras me distraje. OH, como lo iba a lamentar.

- ¡Ya veras, pulgarcito! – le di un súper abrazo de oso, lo alcé en el aire con dificultad (para tener enanismo pesaba mucho) pataleaba y gritaba malas palabras mientras me iba hacia el basurero junto a la puerta de la cafetería. "Emmett no lo hagas", "Emmett tendrás problemas", "déjalo", eso escuchaba a mis espaldas pero no evitaron que descargara al duende de cabezas en el basurero.

Comencé a reír junto con Jacob, mientras el resto se mantenía serio y el pigmeo gritaba y sus pies pataleaban por fuera del tacho de basura.

- ¡Me las pagarás, Cullen! – repetía incansablemente mientras Jacob y yo nos partíamos de la risa.

- Ya vámonos a clase – murmuró Rose

- El director, el director – Jasper nos alarmó y salimos corriendo como una estampida de elefantes después de ver un ratón. Nos perdimos fácilmente por los pasillos; los miré a todos y alguien nos faltaba.

- ¿Y Bella? – preguntó Alice y todos nos encogimos de hombros

- Aquí – dijo mientras se acercaba casi a rastras por el pasillo, Edward la ayudó a levantarse e hizo mala cara porque nos reíamos de ella.

- Sí, soy torpe ¿y qué? – casi nos muerde al decirlo, yo me calmé y le palmeé el hombro

- Tranquila, hermanita. No nos reímos de ti, sino contigo – le esbocé una gran sonrisa y ella entrecerró los ojos.

- Creo que el director nos anda buscando– comentó Alice.

- A clase ya, sino luego tendremos más problemas – dijo Rosalie tomándome de la mano.

*

La mañana se pasó rápido, y eso que estaba aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer, ya lo había hecho todo. Hostigar a Bella…listo, Tratar de hacer renegar a Edward sin éxito alguno…listo, tirarle bolitas de papel higiénico mojado en la cabeza calva del profesor…listo.

*

Cuando estuvimos en casa vi que todo era normal, unos humanos conviviendo…y Jacob. Carlisle nos contó que su trabajo se le está dificultando por su falta de rapidez y por su audición menos efectiva, pero yo confiaba en el, plenamente.

En la tarde nos pasamos haciendo los deberes, Dios, mi cerebro estaba más lento ¿Cómo diablos me pude olvidar como se hacía el teorema de Pitágoras? Inaudito.

Al caer la noche, cenamos un delicioso pollo a la brasa, papá nos prohibió que comamos demasiado en la noche. ¡Era el fin del mundo! ¡EL APOCALIPSIS! ¡2012! Pues según él hace daño, nos empacharemos y no podremos dormir. Pamplinas.

Les di las malas noches, digo las buenas noches a todos, me puse la pijama verde del grandioso reptar, una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro cada vez que miraba sus dibujitos. Rose entró al dormitorio con una ropa de dormir roja, que te quitaba el aliento. La miré y le sonreí lujuriosamente.

-Ahora no osito, me siento mal, me duele la cabeza- Se tiró en la cama.

-Rosalie, la última vez que hemos…ya sabes… éramos vampiros, ¿Recuerdas algo? EL bebé- Volteé a verla –Rose, Rose, Rose- Bufé al notar que se había quedado dormida, diablos le debí decir que si el otro día. Extendí la colcha sobre los dos y me acurruqué a su lado, la atraje hacia mi pecho y le besé la frente. Nuca dejaré de amar tanto a esta mujer.

Desperté y mi bella rubia no estaba acostada. Me senté en la cama aturdido, miré a todos lados y no estaba.

-¿Rosalie?- pregunté, esperé pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Me puse las pantuflas y caminé por la casa, luego de un rato vi que nadie estaba, así que por tomar mucha agua, un lugar especial me llamaba, fui directo al baño y me topé con todos en la puerta de este, pero no estaba Rose.

-¿Hija que te pasa?-preguntó Esme asustada.

-Te puedo examinar- afirmó papá apoyándose en la puerta.

-Estas asustada- balbuceó Jasper, lo miramos y el asintió.

-Oh vaya- murmuró mi chica desde el baño. Abrió la puerta y se lanzó a mis brazos.- Emmett, me asusté mucho, tenía necesidad de entrar y cuando fui me percaté que-sollozó- recordé momentos, la última vez que vi eso, fue antes que Carlisle me convirtiera- Miró a Alice- ¿Te has preocupado por comprar…tampones? – se le colorearon las mejillas y escondió el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

Todos abrimos los ojos como platos. Le acaricié la espalda.

-Me olvidé de comprarlos-dijo la petiza.

Rosalie se separó de mí y me sonrió.

-No- me negué.

-Por favor- suplicó haciendo un puchero. Cuando voltee a que mi familia me ayudara, no había nadie. ¡Traidores!

-¡Rose! ¡No puedo ir a comprar algo como eso!-

-Osito…-

…-Bien-

*

Llegué a la farmacia. Una muchacha de unos 16 años salió a mi encuentro.

-¿Qué desea?- preguntó sonriendo coquetamente.

Me detuve a pensar un rato, pareció confundida –Un paquete de… mmm...tampones- agudicé la voz en cada letra. Mataría a Rose, lo haría. La joven reprimió una risa. ¡La mataré! ¡Emmett comprando eso! !Mi dignidad se está yendo lejos! –Kotex- repuse, mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rojas. Me entregó las cosas esas.

-¿No tiene una bolsita negra al menos?- renegué, la chica negó con la cabeza. Me dispuse a avanzar con el paquetito colorido.

*

La mañana se pasó rápido. Decidí dar la prueba para entrar al equipo de basquetbol.

-Nos vamos- susurró Alice viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados, sorpresivamente me abrazó –Cuídate hermanito- Me dejó un tanto desconcertado con su acción, los demás también la miraron raro.

* * *

Mañana darían el resultado de la prueba y maldita sea mis piernas temblaban como gelatina. Me aceptarían jugué muy bien. Además jalo a las chicas-reí entre dientes ante mis comentarios mentales-.

Me dirigía a coger el bus.

-¡Cullen!- No me giré, era la voz del enano erótico ese.

-¡Lárgate! –grité

Varias personas me tomaron por los brazos y me metieron a un callejón.

-¡Suéltenme!- grité exasperado

-¡Aprende a respetar!- chilló el pitufo.

Me comenzaron a golpear en simultáneo, las patadas me caían en la barriga, mis gritos de dolor se confundían con las risas de ellos, traté de zafarme pero era imposible, me sentía débil, sin ganas de nada, solo tenía las ansias de poder escaparme. Miré la camisa que tenía puesta y estaba toda manchada de sangre, sentí como una opresión en el pecho, si hubiera sido vampiro, su intento de pegarme me causaría risa. El más alto (Era más grande que yo) se alejó para darme un puñete en la cara. Su puño se estrelló contra mi rostro.

Todo se volvió negro.


	6. Chapter 6: Las cosas

Bueno, Gracias por sus reviews, por fin, en este capítulo nos acompaña Maria otra vez, ya que como se habrán dado cuenta, el capitulo pasado no teníamos su chispa en la historia. XD

Bueno, disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

- Consultorio del doctor Cullen. ¿Quién habla?

- ¡Carlisle! Tienes que venir pronto - suplicaba casi a gritos mí llorosa hija.

-¿Qué sucede Rose? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- respondí con pánico.

- Carlisle, ¡han golpeado a Emmett, lo han dejado reventado!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Creo que un estúpido enano, se reunió con una pandilla para que lo golpearan, ni Edward ni Jasper pudieron intervenir porque ¡Emmett iba solo! ¡Tienes que venir enseguida!

- Voy para allá, cálmate, ya verás que solucionaremos ese problema ¿donde están?

- Acá, en la escuela. - siguió llorando.

-¡Voy enseguida! - colgué rápido el teléfono y me fui a volandas del hospital, dejando a mi paciente relegado.

**Esme POV**

-¡Que horrible!, mi pobre bebé estaba todo lastimado.

- ¿Cariño, como te encuentras? - preguntaba Rosalie con suma dulzura.

El pobre solo la miro con los ojos morados y pequeños y recostó la cabeza a la almohada.

Aquellos desgraciados le habían roto la nariz, golpeado en la cara, en el estómago y en el pecho, ¡incluso le patearon! Y lo dejaron tirado ahí, malherido.

Carlisle había "volado" para llegar hasta la escuela y le había trasladado al hospital, allá le había curado las contusiones, enderezado la nariz y suturado algunas heridas, tenía cardenales por todos lados.

- Rosalie, creo que ya va siendo hora de la medicina para el dolor - confirmé mirando mi reloj de mano-.

Ella asintió - voy por ellas - y se encaminó a la cocina.

- Emmett, ¿te duele aún la cabeza? - pregunté tratando de verificar el estado de mi hijo.

-¡Me duele todo! - exclamó con voz ronca y quebrada.

- Lo siento tanto cariño, dime si necesitas algo y con mucho gusto estaré dispuesta a ayudarte.

- Aquí están las medicinas - Rosalie traía con mucho equilibrio la cuchara llena de jarabe - a ver Emmett, abre la boca.

- No - el interpelado meneó la cabeza - no pienso tomarme ese asqueroso jarabe.

- Vamos Emmett, no seas niña, tuvimos que sustituirte las pastillas por jarabe, porque estas te hacían vomitar y ahora no quieres tomarte el jarabe. ¿Acaso quieres que Carlisle te inyecte? - inquirió su esposa.

- No, ¡agujas no! a ver dame la porquería esa - accedió medio inconsciente y Rosalie introdujo la sustancia en su "boquita". Después se quedo dormido en el sofá.

- Ah, estoy hecha un lio - musitó su esposa - me duele la cabeza y tengo cólicos menstruales - sollozó.

-Y él parece Et, el extraterrestre- masculló Jacob. La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¡Qué! Ya no me das miedo.

-¿Entonces antes te daba miedo?- Preguntó Rosalie con una mirada cruel.

-Claro tú eras Cruela de Vil, queriéndole sacar el pelaje al pobre perrito-

- Rose, Jake dejen de pelar, hija mejor ve y guarda reposo, acuéstate a dormir que yo me encargo de la salud de Emmett.

- Gracias Esme, te agradezco.- sonrió y se fue a su dormitorio.

[…]

Estaba agotada, siempre me han importado mucho los demás, me preocupo por su bienestar pero ahora me parecía que ellos no se preocupaban por mí.

Ya había hecho la casa, el oficio, había refregado platos, lavado el piso, hecho comida, atendido a el pobre de Emmett que me pedía algo cada cinco minutos, soportando la ira de Rosalie. Y sin embargo, allí se encontraban como si nada, Jasper tumbado en un sofá viendo la televisión, Alice a sus pies comiendo galletitas, Edward y Bella sentados viendo encantados el programa, Nessie afuera con Jacob, Emmett tumbado en el sofá pidiéndome agua y Rosalie en su cuarto con dolor de cabeza y con rabia, la chica se había puesto "sensible" y todo la irritaba, todo la hacía llorar.

Y yo, como el demonio de Tasmania de un lado para otro.

- ¿Esme? - me llamó Alice desde el piso con los ojos puestos en la película "¿Quién quiere ser millonario?" aquel programa ese de contestar preguntas y ganar dinero, interrumpiéndome cuando hacía el jugo de fresa.

-¿Dime Alice? - contesté dulcemente.

- ¿Puedes traerme más galletitas y refresco? Es que estoy cansada por la posición en la que me encuentro, ah por cierto, toma el empaque de las galletitas ¿podrías votarlo?

Eso llenó hasta el tope mi paciencia, ¿no veía lo ocupada qué estaba yo?

Mordiéndome la lengua, le lleve sus galletitas y su refresco y claro le recogí la bolsa de las galletitas.

-Gracias Esme - se limitó a decir.

- Permiso Esme, por favor, que no me dejas ver la tele. - dijo Edward concentrado.

- disculpa - dije en voz baja con voz resentida y me alejé.

[…]

- ¡Reunión familiar! - exclamé - vengan todos ahora que ya han terminado la cena.

Todos vinieron excepto Emmett y Rosalie, que seguramente se encontraban llorando en su habitación. El resto se sentó en la mesa del comedor.

Aclare mi garganta y suspiré - Ahora que has llegado del trabajo Carlisle, les diré algo que considero que es bueno que sepan.

- Por supuesto Esme - mi marido sonrío comprendiéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa.

- Bueno el hecho es que estoy cansada de su falta de consideración hacia mi parte, no lo digo por ti Carlisle, eres un buen esposo, lo digo por mis hijos que no se toman un tiempo en ayudarme en los quehaceres del hogar.- no espere a que ninguno protestará y se defendiera, seguí con mi discurso - es que yo creía que eran más maduros, y me ayudarían, pero se la pasan sentados viendo la tv, no me malinterpreten, me agrada servirles, pero estoy agotada y agradecería un poco de ayuda.

- Esme... - interrumpió mi esposo.

- Carlisle, cariño, por favor déjame terminar - el asintió - bueno, después de esto debo avisarles que he tomado una decisión.

Todos se miraron las caras extrañados.

-Adelante má- insistió Alice.

-Este va a ser un castigo verdadero-

Todos se asustaron, a la vez que se paraban para salir corriendo.

-Señora Esme- interrumpió Jacob. –Usted ha visto que yo le he estado ayudando en las cosas que podía, claro no era mucho pues tenía que salir con los de la manada para estar pendiente de cualquier amenaza que pudiese presentarse.

Asentí ante su explicación.

-Esto no te afectará tanto- susurré hacia él – Denme sus tarjetas de crédito y las llaves de los autos.

-¡No! –Gritó Alice – ¡No lo haré! ¡Jamás! ¡Mis compras! ¡Mis ropas! ¡No! ¡Mi vida!

-Alice…-

-¡Cállate Jasper!- Se subió a la mesa ante nuestras expresiones pasmadas -¡Esme no me puedes hacer esto! ¡Si quieres puedo hacer el trabajo sucio! ¡Ósea limpiar el baño! ¡Si quieres con un cepillo! ¡Puedo trapear… con mi lengua!-. Todos dimos un respingo al escuchar lo últimos. Me estaba colmando la paciencia, soy humana y mi temperamento ahora es más aterrador.

Jasper me puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te alteres- susurró.

–Alice bájate de ahí, estás haciendo un escándalo- balbuceó Edward.

-Quiero a mi mamá- chilló.

-Yo soy tú mamá- contesté

-Cierto, pero por favor, no me mates lentamente de esta forma tan dolorosa, tal vez mi corazón no lo resista-

-Te bajas ahora mismo- habló Carlisle con voz pasiva.

-Si- dijo la pequeña bajando como pudo de la mesa. Evité poner los ojos en blanco.

-Ni yo hago esos berrinches- acusó Renesmee.

-¿Son sordos? Las tarjetas y las llaves.

Alice comenzó a llorar.

-No, no, no… -decía mi hija mientras el resto me miraba con cierta molestia y me entregaban tarjetas y llaves por igual. – no mamá, ¿Qué rayos haré con tanto tiempo libre? Sabes que las compras son mi pasatiempo. – se exasperó y todos la miramos como si fuera un paciente psiquiátrico.

- ¿Dios que te pasa con las compras? – le preguntó Nessie alzando la ceja

- me hacen sentir …más feliz de lo que soy – sacó la lengua y escondió sus llaves y tarjetas detrás de ella.

- Alice…entrégalas – le dije con seriedad

- nop – replicó rápidamente. Creí tener paciencia, toda mi vida había sido paciente, lo aprendí con los años, pero creo que se perdió junto con mi vida vampira.

- ¡que las entregues! – le grité. Sentí las miradas incrédulas en mí y vi una que otra boca abierta con la sorpresa de mi temperamento. A ver si me vuelven a hacer enojar.

-mmm..bueno – dijo bastante asustada. Se acercó a mí y le estiré la mano para que depositara las llaves de su auto y las tarjetas. Se quedó un largo rato mirando mi mano y las tarjetas, su mirada fluctuaba rápidamente entre mi mano y sus pertenencias en sus manos, parecía que se estuviera mareando de tanto mirar a un lado y al otro; Carlisle se aclaró la garganta intencionalmente para que ella se decidiera y yo no le estaba haciendo muy buena cara que digamos.

- ¿Y bien? – le pregunté con sequedad

- Emmm ¡NO! – me respondió antes de salir corriendo, dejándome con la mano estirada. Ese había sido su peor error.

- ¡ALICE CULLEN! – grité ya fuera de mis casillas y no me sentía como yo misma ¿Qué me pasaba? Me entró el impulso de correr tras ella pero mi esposo me sujetó.

-ya, shhh… calma – me susurró al oído y un escalofrió agradable y reconfortante me recorrió la piel - señora Cullen no sabía que tenía ese temperamento – bromeó peor no me hizo demasiada gracia.

- Esme yo lo arreglo – me dijo Jasper yendo a por Alice

-¡El primero que me traiga a Alice le devuelvo sus cosas! – exclamé y luego vi solo una estampida siguiendo a Jasper para que la atraparan, esa niña tenía que saber que era la autoridad.

- Me gusta verte enojada. Me intimidas – me dijo aquel divino rubio con el que estaba casada –claro… con tal de que no sea conmigo con quien te enojes…- se encogió de hombros y me sonrió

- ¡Aquí está! – escuché esa voz grave y fuerte de Jacob; traía a la chiquilla colgando en su espalda, la tenía agarrada de los pies y ella gritaba ¡NO! Tan fuerte que creí que nos dejaría sordos – Esto es en nombre de ¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen!

- ¡tramposo! – le gritó Bella detrás de él

Edward solo los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡suelta a mi esposa! – le amenazó Jasper sin éxito

- aquí está – la descargó como si fuera un juguete sobre la mesa y ella comenzó a llorar de frustración mientras Carlisle se le acercaba para callarla, calmarla o lo que fuera.

* * *

Jacob es un tramposo XD, gracias por leernos, es muy importante para seguir escribiendo.

Atte: Mayra, Gina y Maria: Magima.


	7. Chapter 7: La oveja y el león

**Edward POV**

Alice, seguía llorando como una niña de seis años sobre la mesa. Jasper trataba de tranquilizarla en vano.

-Te mataré, chucho estúpido, animal feo- En realidad parecía niña de 4 años.

Renesmee tomó sus cosas del regazo de mamá, mientras la petiza se ahogaba en su llanto.

-Una semana será- anunció Esme firmemente.

-Una semana sin lo que más amo- Jasper torció el gesto, mi hermana al ver su reacción trató de arreglar la frase- Aparte de Jasper.-Sollozó suavemente. Todo era mejor cuando era vampira.

-Tus cosas- pidió papá cruzándose de brazos.

La niña de 4 años escondió la cara entre las rodillas. Esto colmó la paciencia y los nervios de Esme.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó, se incorporó y de un solo jalón, ya le había quitado todas sus pertenecías. Los que estábamos en la sala, nos quedamos con los ojos cristalizados y la boca muy abierta. -Lo siento, pero esto fué insoportable- sin decir nada más se retiró.

Parecía que Esme iba a llorar también. Me acerqué corriendo hacia ella.

-No vayas a llorar- supliqué. Ella volteó y como lo había adivinado, tenía los ojos llorosos.-Hay un momento en que los padres deben corregir a los hijos.

Caminó dos pasos para lograr abrazarme.

-Sé lo que estas pensando, bueno no en realidad, pero ya sabes…estoy intentando descifrar las acciones de las personas para relacionarlo con lo próximo que harán y me parece ver cosas que otras personas no se percatan, pensé que ibas a irte a llorar y era cierto. Me siento confundido. No quiero que llores, pues tenías razón en castigarnos, estamos fuera de sí.

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Creo que era mejor cuando era vampira, me podía controlar mejor o si no, Jasper lo hacía- susurró.-Debo dormir ha sido un día largo.

Me incliné y besé su frente.

Luego se perdió en el umbral de la última habitación del pasadizo. Mi padre estaba detrás de mí y yo ni cuenta me había dado, fue a acompañar a su esposa. En ese instante mi Bella me tomó de gancho y se recostó en mi brazo.

- Edward, cariño. ¿No tienes sueño? – me preguntó con dulzura.

- no mucho, pero vamos al cuarto a descansar. Suficiente he tenido por hoy, y no quiero ver más berrinches de Alice y Nessie va estar bien. Creo. – La miré de reojo y estaba muy sonriente por recuperar sus cosas gracias a Jacob – Renesmee, no te duermas muy tarde. Nos vemos en la mañana. Buenas noches. – les dije a todos mientras me iba hacia mi recamara con mi dama especial.

Al cerrar la puerta de nuestro cuarto tras de mí, mi esposa se encaminó a tomar una ducha caliente y yo me tumbé en la cama después de haberme quitado la camisa y haberla dejado a un lado de la mesa de noche. Escuché como Bella tarareaba en el baño mientras yo pensaba en cuanto había anhelado ser humano y ahora que lo era de verdad me encantaba. Podía ser tan amoroso con esa chica que me hacia suspirar mientras la tenia de vuelta, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su adorable torpeza.

Oí abrirse la puerta del cuarto de baño y fijé mi mirada en ella, tenía tan solo su bata de salida encima y el cabello mojado. No pude evitar que unas cosquillas me recorrieran el cuerpo, me estremecí y de inmediato supe que mis hormonas humanas estaban haciendo estragos conmigo. ¡Claro! ¡Tengo cuerpo de chiquillo de 17 años!

- Bella, mi amor. – le dije con suavidad – ven acá. Este león necesita tu cariño ahora mismo.

-¿qué has dicho? – sabia que me había escuchado perfectamente pero ella quería que lo repitiera.

- el león necesita cariño de la oveja. Ven acá – le dije con mi voz humana seductora mientras le arqueaba la ceja. Me sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a la cama.

- la oveja tiene mucho amor para dar esta noche al señor león.

Y tenía toda la razón con eso del amor. Todo era diferente ahora, pero muy interesante y nuevo, hasta divertido. Cada reacción de Bella me hacía enamorarme más de ella, no creí fuera a llegar a ser posible, pero cada vez que me hablaba o besaba, mi corazón saltaba por ella, saltaba de alegría y de amor.

Al día siguiente, me levanté algo aperezado y somnoliento puesto que NO había dormido en gran parte de la noche, por claras razones. Fui a la cocina y era un alivio no ver un desorden como de circo por la comida, claro que no era un santuario de paz, pero al menos no se estaban peleando por un pan o una salchicha. Me hice mi desayuno para evitarle molestias a mi madre o a Bella mientras pensaba en cómo se lo estaba llevando Emmett. Pobre. Lo oía exclamar chillidos de dolor cuando trataba de levantarse de la cama o del mueble de la tv.

Había sopesado la posibilidad de decirle a Carlisle, que denunciáramos con la policía al chico ese por daños personales y perjuicios; lo estaba pensando seriamente. Mi hermano solo se había gastado una broma pesada con él y no tenia que habérsele ido como con 5 tipos encima. Fijé la mirada en mi papá por unos segundos y luego mis pensamientos se trasmitieron a palabras. Carlisle no lo pensó dos veces y asintió con cada cosa que decía. Iríamos con la policía después de que saliera a almorzar en su trabajo.

Luego de eso, Carlisle se fue trabajar y el resto comenzamos a ayudarle a Esme a limpiar mientras Rose, Emmett y Alice se lamentan repetidamente por sus todas sus "desgracias y males", mientras el resto los mirábamos de reojo. Limpiar y organizar era tarea seria; ahora hacíamos más desorden y había que limpiar el doble. Mi madre tenía razón, estábamos siendo unos desconsiderados con ella.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana, sonó el teléfono. Renesmee contestó y le pasó el teléfono a Esme, la cual al contestar comenzó a fruncir el ceño no enfadada sino al parecer preocupada. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, algo había pasado. Al parecer algo había pasado con papá, le oí decir varias veces "no te lamentes","no ha sido tu culpa", "todo va estar bien", pero al parecer eso no servía.

-ven a casa, mi amor. Te vas a sentir mejor estando acá – musitó entre dientes con la voz dubitativa – yo también te amo, nos vemos. – colgó y su gesto era algo...alarmante.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Carlisle está mal? ¿Qué tuvo el paciente? – Me miró extrañada- ¿Por qué fue un paciente, no? – inquirí de inmediato al verla así

- a tu…padre…se le ha muerto un paciente. –Miró al piso y suspiró – insiste en que tuvo que ver con su falta de sentidos "desarrollados" – apretó los labios – no es que no se le hayan muerto pacientes antes, pero creo con este…Carlisle, está afectado.

-¡vaya! ! Que mal– exclamó Jasper

-¿Qué pasa con Carlisle?- interrumpió Emmett, mientras era cargado por Jacob para cambiarle de lugar.- Me siento como quinceañera-. Dijo riendo.

-A papá se le ha muerto un paciente, idiota- Renegó Alice- y no pareces quinceañera, pareces marica.

Las mejillas de Jacob y Emmett se tornaron rojas.

-Anda báñate Alice, tal vez seré marica pero me lavo la cabeza y no tengo el cabello tieso como el tuyo- acusó Emmett palmeando la espalda de Jacob.

-Es gel- dijo la duende antes de salir molesta.

Esperamos que Jasper vaya detrás de ella, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incómodo – ¿Soy acaso Don sube-el ánimo-al-instante-y-gratis?

Nadie le respondió ya que Carlisle entró con mal aspecto, su frente sudaba, además que arrastraba los pies.

-¡Pá!-gritó Rosalie corriendo hacia Carlisle, pero antes de llegar tropezó cayendo estrepitosamente. Emmett al ver lo que le pasó a Rose intentó pararse para ayudarla consiguiendo caerse también. Jacob algo alterado los levantó a los dos, haciéndose un simple borrón en el aire. Luego la pareja feliz estaba sentada en el mueble.

-Se supone que no los deberías levantar- acusó Nessie, la miramos contrariados.-Ya los besó el diablo-. Jake rió, mientras que el resto sonreímos. El problema era Carlisle ahora.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunté ofreciéndole una silla para que se sentase.

-No controlé el ritmo cardiaco de un hombre y cuando fue momento de intervenirlo quirúrgicamente me puse nervioso y fui lento- Bajó la mirada apenado.- Se murió por mi culpa, si hubiera sido vampiro lo hubiera salvado…le hubiera arrancando una vida más a la muerte.

.....


	8. Chapter 8: Tres kilos

**Jasper POV**

Después de que Edward se sentara a "reconfortar" a Carlisle, a Alice le dio "curiosidad" y en poco tiempo, estuvimos todos sentados a su alrededor escuchando.

Carlisle explicó de un modo muy masoquista, como el paciente había muerto, "por su culpa".

Todos no parábamos de decirle, que no era verdad, que él era un gran doctor, que no se preocupara, que estas son cosas que pasan, etc.

Carlisle parecía no entender y por momentos se derrumbaba.

- Cariño - comenzó mi mama después de que mi padre suspirara con pesadumbre. - Mira, sé cómo te sientes y también sé que es duro lo que pasó, pero no fue por tu causa, sólo que si el hombre murió era porque tenía que morir en ese momento. No necesariamente es tu culpa, recuerda que eres un doctor muy especial y muy capaz. Además, simplemente eres «humano» y así es como debe ser- .

- Si, mi amor, lo sé, pero es que si yo fuera vamp…-

-…Pero nada cariño, nosotros elegimos ser humanos y tenemos que aceptar los beneficios y perjuicios que ser humano trae, queramos o no. Nunca dudes de tus capacidades, además no quiero verte así, eres una persona muy encantadora y esto no vale la pena que cambie tu estado de ánimo.

- Tienes razón Esme, gracias a ti, y gracias a todos por su comprensión. Esto no es nada fácil para mí- Agregó papá mientras suspiraba.

- Pero bueno, basta de tristeza - comenzó Alice eufórica - que tal si hacemos algo divertido, para olvidarnos de las tristezas, ya saben... ¿Por qué no… vamos de compras?

-¡Buen intento Alice! - contestó Esme, moviendo la cabeza en gesto de reprobación.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y emitió un suspiro inconforme.

-¿Vemos una buena película? - sugirió Bella.

Todos asintieron.

*

La tarde se pasó muy rápido viendo una película Hindú, llegando la noche, mi mamá nos mandó que hiciéramos los deberes, Emmett, como siempre negó que tenía, pero Bella lo delató, haciendo que mamá se enojara un poquito y que nos obligara a hacerlos de inmediato.

Emmett se enojó y hostigo a Bella, por un buen rato. Aunque todavía se encontraba un poco adolorido, ya podía moverse por sí mismo, quitándole a Jacob un peso de encima, pues el último no se sentía a gusto teniendo que alzarlo a cada rato, y no paraba de repetirle a Alice que no era marica. Casi todos nos partíamos de la risa al oírle.

- Y bueno, ¿ya terminaron los deberes? – inquirió mamá después de haber terminado el oficio de la cocina con ayuda de Carlisle.

- Si, Esme, todos excepto Emmett, que no ha querido hacer la tarea - dijo Bella sonriente, burlándose de Emmett e incriminando como una niña de cinco años que acusa a su compañero de no haberle hecho caso a la profesora.

Emmett se enojó de nuevo y cuando Bella iba a salir del cuarto de estudio, le metió la zancadilla haciendo que esta tropezara.

- ¡Auxilio!- gritó Bella agudamente, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, antes de perder el equilibrio y estamparse contra el piso.

Nadie pudo contener la risa, incluso a Edward se le salió una risita, pero recupero la compostura, miró con reprobación a Emmett y fue a recoger a su esposa, la cual se levantó furiosa del piso.

Al parecer no le había hecho gracia el pequeño chiste. Fulminó con la mirada a Emmett - ¡Me las pagarás! - vociferó y sin decir más palabra salió de la habitación.

- Oh, oh, creo que se enojó. - indicó Emmett haciendo que todos lo reprocháramos con la mirada.

-Ahí, Emmett, ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? - dije en un suspiro.

El interpelado sólo se encogió de hombros.

Y todos salimos de la habitación, hacia el comedor.

*

**Emmett POV**

Cuando terminé de hacer la tarea, de "Castigo" me mandaron a limpiar la sala.

-Termina de trapear-Ordenó mamá chasqueando los dedos delante de mi rostro. Pestañé unas cuantas veces.

-¡Si mi coronel- Dije haciendo un saludo militar.-Lo siento, estaba pensado en…cosas-

-Pensando y moviendo la mano- sugirió.

-¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ¡AUXILIO!-Gritó Alice desde su habitación. -¡Por favor, voy a morir!-. Sin pensarlo tiré lo que traía en manos y fui a su encuentro, el corazón me palpitaba desenfrenado, ya que los gritos de mi hermana eran cada vez más horrendos. El resto de mi familia también se dirigía hacia a su habitación.

La puerta estaba cerrada y de un patadón la abrí, Alice estaba llorando en el suelo.

-¿Amor, que sucedió?-Preguntó Jasper al borde del delirio.

La pequeña señaló algo debajo de su cama.

-¿No me vas a decir que estás hablando del monstro de debajo de la cama?-Pregunté

-No seas tonto-Respondió entre sollozos.

Jasper sin pensarlo se metió debajo de la cama. Hasta que su risa estrepitosa irrumpió en la habitación. Tanto la risa se había apoderado de su cuerpo que no controlaba bien sus movimientos, provocando que se siga riendo debajo de la cama sin poder salir.

-Ven acá- Murmuró Carlisle jalándolo de los pies, para luego unirse a sus risas. Miré por encima del hombro de mi padre, para luego explotar en carcajadas. Era una simple balanza de baño.

-¿Qué hay con eso?-Preguntó Nessie.

-Tu tía se ha pesando- Le comunicó Jacob.

-¡Y está rechoncha!- Grité a todo pulmón-¡Si no come! ¡Ella traga!

-¡Te callas o te juro que seré peor que él enano!-Gritó Jasper fuera de sus casillas.

Papá se interpuso entre nosotros, mientras se escuchaba más fuerte el llanto de Alice.

-¿Cuántos dolorosos gramos?-preguntaron las mujeres al unisono. Nos volvimos hacia ellas. ¿Acaso todas piensan lo mismo?

-¡TRES KILOS!-Chilló mientras se tumbaba otra vez en el suelo, solo que esta vez en el regazo de Esme.-Tres kilos de grasa.

Renesmee, Rosalie, Bella y Esme se llevaron las manos a la boca no dando crédito a lo que escuchaban.

-Oh vamos, solo son unas cuantas libras de grasita, además yo quiero tener de donde agarrar- Trató de tranquilizarla Jasper.

Su esposa chilló más fuerte

-Mi hermana Rebeca bajó muchos kilos, cuando se vió gorda como Alice- Proclamó Jacob.

-¡Que Alice no está gorda!-Habló Nessie mientras se incorporaba y le daba un golpe en vano a Jacob.

-¿Qué hizo?-Preguntó la gorda, ¡no! Digo preguntó mi pequeña hermana.

-Pues salía a correr a las 5:00 am TODOS los días- susurró la mascota.

-¡Hay no! ¡Mi sueño es sagrado!-volvió a gritar Alice.

-Pero que te pasa, mi habitación está al lado de la tuya y sé que a veces no duermes- Barboteé, mientras que la cara de Jasper se teñía de rojo intenso.

-Cordura chicos, cordura- inquirió Bella.

-La petiza tiene gordura- Volví a citar.

-C-o-r-d-u-r-a con "c" de Carlisle- Rectificó papá.

Alice rugió, la miramos extrañados

-Es la costumbre – Se justificó.-Ya déjenme sola, no me están ayudando en nada. Salí de su habitación sin rechistar.

-Felizmente yo no he subido 3 kilos- Proclamé.

-Has subido como diez- Gritó Jasper.

Entré al cuarto intempestivamente y miré con temor la balanza.

-Quiero pesarme-

Solo eran 10 kilos. Los hombres rechonchitos son lindos.

* * *

Ya era tarde, y Rosalie seguía en el baño.

Un repiqueteo en la puerta.

- Siga - contesté, para mi sorpresa era Bella.

- ¡Hola!, hermanita ¿Ya no estás molesta? ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-

- No Emmett,- titubeó - me di cuenta que soy una tonta al enojarme contigo, eres mi hermano y te quiero - dudó - ehhh…. bueno, para demostrarte mi paz, te he traído un rico juguito para que lo tomes. Yo misma lo hice -sonrió.

-¡Esa es mi Bella! - la felicité - Ven acá y dame un abrazo.

Ella sonrió, me abrazó y se despidió. - Bueno, tengo mucho sueño, hasta mañana Emmett. No olvides tomarte el jugo, te ayudará con los dolores.

- Gracias, hasta mañana.

La puerta se cerró.

Me dispuse a tomarme el jugo, lo probé, tenía un sabor extraño pero… adictivo.

Seguí tomando y cada vez me gustaba más. - Delicioso -musité cuando se acabó.

- Bueno, ahora sí, a dormir - me dije a mí mismo. Me acomodé y cerré los ojos, cuando de pronto... ¡Auch! ¿Qué le pasa a mi estómago?

Otro retorcijón y ¡Ay!... ¡baño, baño, baño!

- Mis necesidades humanas - me recordé, me dispuse a ir al baño, pero Rosalie lo ocupaba.

Los demás debían estar durmiendo y sus puertas debían estar cerradas. El baño principal era la única opción.

Corrí como loco, hasta llegar a él, entre y ¡Ahh! Que descanso.

Suspiré después de haber hecho mis necesidades y alargué mi mano para tomar el papel higiénico. No lo sentí, volteé y ¡Oh!

No estaba, en lugar de él, estaba una nota que citaba:

_¡Ooops! Lo siento, Emmett, "sin querer" tomé__ el papel del baño y lo escondí. ¡Eso te pasa por molestarme!.. ¿Ahora cómo te limpiarás? Ja, ja, ja. Espero hayas disfrutado el jugo que te di. Una deliciosa mescla de laxante de ciruelas. ¿A que estaba rico, eh? Bueno, hasta mañana, que tengas una dulce noche… en el baño._

Se me pusieron los ojos como platos, la ira me inundó hasta hacer que la vista se me nublara.

* * *

Hablo en serio, es malísimo que hagan amargar a Emmett así, que barbaridad…. Por Dios Solo tengo que decir…que compadezco a quien en vida "fue" Isabella Cullen. *Temblando de miedo*


	9. Chapter 9: Thomas

**Emmett Pov**

Cuando salí del baño después de que Carlisle muy soñoliento me alcanzara un rollo de papel higiénico me senté en el sillón de la sala para pensar en mi venganza. Nadie le hace una broma pesada al rey de las bromas, es como si le dieran a Willy Wonka vendado un chocolate blanco y le dijeran que es el normal.

Me crují los dedos pensando, necesitaba algo lento pero seguro, para que nadie sospechara.

La chica era primeriza en bromas…pero yo ya llevaba un buen tiempo. Le pediría a la gente, que recen por ella, lo harían más divertido.

**Carlisle POV**

No pude dormir toda la noche escuchando como Emmett corría al baño y luego decía cosas como--Ahh-- o también decía -- Mejor-- pero con un tono bastante incómodo para quien lo escuchara.

-Bella ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-Pregunté llamándola desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

Salió de su cuarto que se encontraba al frente. Entró mientras asentía, se sentó cerca al escritorio.

-¿Si?-Preguntó inocentemente.

Voltée hacia ella

-¿Te parece bien lo que le has hecho a tu hermano? Bella, el nunca se ha metido con tu salud. ¿Sabes que una dosis mala de ese laxante lo ha podido mandar al hospital? Si crees que no me he dado cuenta de que ese purgante lo sacaste mis cosas, estás equivocada ¿Dónde has aprendido a ser tan vengativa? ¿Acaso esta casa no está llena de amor? No me quejaría si todos anduviéramos peleando o golpeándonos, pero aquí nos llevamos bien. No hagas que me desilusione más de ti.

Bella comenzó a llorar

-No te voy a poner ningún castigo, simplemente medítalo. Nos vemos luego- Tomé mi maletín y salí de la biblioteca.

En la puerta principal estaba Esme, le di un beso en los labios, mientras transportaba una mano a su cintura.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?-Preguntó junto a mis labios.

-Uhm, eso puede esperar-Respondí

-Cuídate amor-Me despidió alejándose. La jalé de un brazo y le deposité un beso en la frente.

* * *

-¿Todo en orden?-Le pregunté a Julise, mi colega. Mujer de unos 23 años, cabello negro muy lacio, ojos grandes y muy expresivos de un color caramelo, estatura promedio, tez blanca.

-Se podría decir que sí- Masculló colgando el uniforme en el perchero.

-¿Se podría decir…?-Alcé una ceja. La pobre mujer frunció el ceño-. Oh, lo lamento, Julise, no quise incomodarte.-Me rectifiqué al instante.

-No, no es eso, si no que, acabo de hablar con la niñera y pues tiene que viajar urgente y no podrá cuidar a mi bebé-Se mordió el labio inferior-Yo tengo que ir a recoger al aeropuerto a mi abuela, que como es muy anciana la tengo que ayudar a caminar y todo eso, no podría con mi niño.

-Julise, a mi hija Rose le gustan los bebés, estoy segura a que no se opondrá a cuidarlo por unas horas–Saqué un papel y escribí la dirección de la casa y mi celular –Si aceptas.

El rostro se le iluminó de pura alegría.

-Cullen, usted es grandioso-Musitó mientras me daba un abrazo.-Claro que acepto, hoy a las 3:00 pm estaré dejándolo es su casa.

-Perfecto-

Llegué a casa y me dio gusto ver que Bella y Emmett se habían amistado, aunque este último parecía demasiado feliz como para ser verdad. Moví la cabeza negando. ¿Qué me pasaba? Emmett siempre ha sido alegre.

Esme salió de la cocina mientras se sacaba el mandil.

-Carlisle, te estábamos esperando para almorzar. ¿Por qué te has demorado cariño?-

Caminé hacia la mesa donde ya se encontraba mi familia sentada.

-De eso venía a hablarles-. Miré mi reloj. –En media hora, va a llegar mi compañera de trabajo, la pobre no tenía con quien dejar a su bebé, así que dije que tenía una hija muy maternal y que estaría dispuesta a cuidarlo por unas cuantas horas.

-Fantástico, solo que te equivocaste-Dijo Emmett atragantándose con la pierna de pollo –Soy un hijo muy maternal, no hija.

Las carcajadas irrumpieron entre nosotros.

-Hablaba de Rose-Justifiqué, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí.

-Es que Carlisle aun no acepta que seas gay-Interrumpió Alice.

-¡Que no soy marica! ¡¿A que no Rosalie?!-

La interpelada guardó silencio, no despegaba la mirada de la mesa.

-El que calla otorga-Murmuró la duendecilla y le miré no de muy buena forma.

- bien, espero que Rosalie que no te haya molestado que te ofreciera para cuidar al bebé, pues sé que te gusta y además tienes experiencia por haber cuidado a Nessie cuando bebé. – le dije

Emmett le movió el brazo y ella recién levantó la mirada

- al contrario Carlisle, estoy emocionada. – me regaló una gran sonrisa antes de que Esme le pusiera el plato de comida en frente.

**Rosalie POV**

Vi el auto de la mujer por la ventana de cristal, ella balanceaba precariamente al niño, un bolso y la pañalera en sus brazos. Me sentí en la necesidad de ayudarle, corrí a la entrada para presentarme y ayudarle. Ella se llamaba Julise, y su niño Thomas, tenía el cabello color miel y unos ojos negros muy hermosos, estaba algo pequeño, como de 6 meses de edad. Al instante en que lo sostuve, me sentí demasiado feliz, ¿cómo era posible que los niños dieran tanto gozo con el simple hecho de existir?.

Julise antes de irse, me indicó como cuidarlo, que cosas le gustaban y que no, como dormía, cuando dormía, etc. Yo lo anotaba todo en una libretita para no olvidar nada. Ella volvería como en 3 horas para recoger a Thomas, mientras eso, yo sería su niñera.

Se durmió justo cuando me senté en el mueble de la sala, a arrullarlo en mis brazos. Lo envolví en sus cobijitas y lo llevé a mi habitación para acostarlo en mi cama. Me quedé demasiado tiempo viéndolo dormir, no quería que si despertaba estuviera solo. Pero una hora después, me cansé y fui al piso de abajo a comer un bocadillo rápido. Al abrir la nevera, el llanto de un bebé me alarmó, vaya que lloraba fuerte. Me apresuré a consolar a Thomas y Esme lo tenía cargado pero como que no le gustaba mucho el estridente llanto del niño porque su expresión denotaba verdadera molestia.

- encárgate – me lo entregó y mis oídos no me lo agradecieron de a mucho – creo que necesita un cambio de pañal – me dijo suavemente antes de salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

- a ver Thomas, a cambiarte…el pañal – dije algo desanimada, puesto que sabia poco de eso, solo lo había hecho una o dos veces cuando Renesmee era bebé.

- ¿ese niño se ha tragado un gato o qué? - gritó Jacob harto del ruido

- parece más bien un parlante descompuesto – repuso Jasper.

- ya cállense – les dije mientras le cambiaba el pañal con algo de asco a Thomas. Al terminar el niño seguía llorando como al principio. Bella pasó por el pasillo se quedó viéndome.

- tiene hambre – murmuró antes de taparse los oídos porque el niño sí que tenia pulmones para llorar.

No pensé dos veces en correr a la cocina para preparar el biberón. Se lo di, pero seguía llorando, me estaba exasperando. El ruido era demasiado agudo como para soportarlo, Jacob se tuvo que Salir de la casa. "paséalo un rato, se cansará y dormirá", me dijo mi querida hermanita Alice y eso hice. De un lado para el otro con el niño por la sala, pero no se callaba, tampoco se cansaba ni siquiera se contentaba.

- ¡cállalo, maldita sea! Tendré un cáncer cerebral si sigo escuchando el llanto de ese pequeño demonio – gritó Emmett de improvisto antes de salir corriendo a la cocina donde estaban las mujeres Cullen tratando de ignorar el berrinche de Thomas, a él le siguieron Jasper y Edward que veían la tele. Carlisle se quedó mirándome con la cabeza ladeada como pensando en que podría ser.

-¿estará enfermo? – le pregunté desalentada, esto cansaba mucho.

- no lo creo. Los niños son así Rose, lloran y lloran, lloran mas y un poco más, siguen llorando….

- ya, ya entendí – le miré de mala forma. Ese niño me estaba poniendo neurótica. ¿Cómo rayos lo soportaba su madre? Cambié al niño de lado en mis brazos… y plop…me vomitó – ahhhhh– grité con todas mis fuerzas, vomitó mi cabello, mi ropa – que alguien sostenga a este engendro !Llévenselo! - Carlisle casi que me lo arrebató, supongo que temía que arrojara el bebé o algo por el estilo.

Le agradecía a Dios que mi padre tuviera la paciencia como para cuidar de ese dolor de cabeza llamado Thomas. Yo para ese momento tenía una migraña tan grande como el ropero de Alice.

Corrí hacia mi cuarto para coger mi ropa y luego me metí a bañar

-¡Lo destrozaré!-Chillé más fuerte mientras me jabonaba. –Huelo a vomitado de bebé

Bajé con la furia de los mil demonios, salí a la calle y vi que todos menos Carlisle estaban ahí.

-¿Rosalie que le has echado a tu cabello?-Preguntó burlonamente Jacob -¿Un nuevo acondicionador tal vez? Brilla de forma espectacular.

-Idiota-Mascullé

Un auto se detuvo delante de nuestra casa, de él bajó Julise corriendo.

-Lamento haber demorado tanto-Se disculpó poniéndose en mi delante

La fulminé con la mirada

-Aquí está el bebé-Comunicó papá saliendo con el pequeño terremoto dormido, de forma "angelical"

-Oh gracias, espero que no les haya traído muchos problemas-

Me paré en su delante y comencé a hablar

-No ninguno, solo le cambié una vez el pañal, no dejaba de llorar y ME VOMITÓ encima-

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior

-¿Cuánto le debo?-Preguntó temerosa

-Simplemente ocho pares de tímpanos ya el angelical Thomas nos lo ha reventado, unos brazos buenos pues los míos están adormecidos, un buen shampoo que quite el olor a vomitado-Contesté

-Para-Ordenó Carlisle –No te preocupes Julise, todo está bien, no me debes nada.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó animada

Papá asintió

Se fué con su hijo.

Todas las mujeres Cullen corrimos hasta nuestras habitaciones, luego bajamos corriendo, con nuestros bolsos en las manos. Vimos que los demás estaban sentados en los sillones.

-¿A dónde van?-Preguntó Jasper

-¿Tu que crees? Pues a comprar pastillas anticonceptivas

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron los muchachos al unisono

-No quiero tener que volver a agarrar algo como eso-Me estremecí al señalar el bote de basura, donde se notaba un pañal.

-¿Nessie, tú por que vas?-Le preguntó su padre

La interpelada bajó la mirada

-Prevenir locuras del momento-Respondió a la vez que salía corriendo avergonzada

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta y Jacob se comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

[…]

Al volver de la farmacia con un aprovisionamiento anticonceptivo, comencé a leer las instrucciones y me alegré al saber que podía comenzarlas de inmediato, ya que requerían haber terminado con esos "malos días del mes" y yo muy afortunadamente ya no tenía ningún dolor o molestia. _Al menos esa pesadilla no dura tanto,_ pensé al recordar lo mal que lo pasé días antes.

- rose, cariño. Por favor, ¿no quieres un pequeño emmito, igualito a mí? – mi esposo me miró con cara de cordero de degollado y yo negué

-nunca pensé que los niños fueran tan difíciles de cuidar, con mi sobrina fue fácil porque ella era diferente pero Carlisle dijo que todos los otros se comportan como el demonio Thomas. Así que…– saqué una pastillita del empaque – no niños - y me la tomé sin agua. Él miró al piso desesperanzado y se fue por donde vino. _Con un solo Emmett es suficiente_, me dije…


	10. Chapter 10:Dia de Ejercicio

**Hoola.. Como Todos Los Domingos.. Actualizamos! Esta Vez Dejando El Capitulo 10.. Esperamoss Lo Disfruten... Y Si Tienen Tiempo y les Gusta La Historia.. Dejen Review!!!**

**Bye.. Att : Mayra.. Gina Y Mariita!!!**

**Alice POV**

Me giré con demasiada pereza en la cama y despegué las pestañas un poco para ver a mi querido Jasper durmiendo muy tiernamente, le acaricié el rostro y volví a cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad. Siendo sábado no habría nada de instituto, se acaba mi castigo de las compras y nada de deberes de la secundaria, era perfecto, nada me podía arruinar este día, porque me iba comprar medio centro comercial. Pobres tarjetas de Carlisle. Solté una pequeña risilla al pensar en eso y me acomodé más en las almohadas.

Alguien tocó la puerta, solo para fastidiarme, sabían que jazz y yo no nos levantábamos temprano en el fin de semana.

- Alice, Jasper, a levantarse, les tengo algo, vamos rápido – era la voz de papá, ¿Qué rayos querría?

¡¡ Hice caso omiso y me aovillé cómodamente junto a mi esposo. – vamos, despierten!! - gritó

- ¿y ahora qué? – dije por lo bajo mientras me abrazaba a mi Jazz que se removió, se había despertado. Lo besé rápidamente y abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¡ya me oyeron ustedes dos, se levantan ahora mismo! – no sé oía enojado, pero si autoritario.

-déjanos dormir. – le respondí de vuelta, pero en cambio abrió la puerta. Le miré con sorpresa pues le había puesto seguro anoche, pero él tenía las llaves en su mano. Muy listo. Entrecerré mis ojos.

- a ver, los necesito despiertos – nos arrebató la cobija de un tirón y ahí sí que lo miré mal.

- suerte que estoy vestida – farfullé con disgusto y me escondí debajo de la almohada.

- si no se levantan ya, no hay desayuno. ¡Arriba, a ver! – Nos quitó las almohadas y jazz estaba tan dormido que no decía nada –arreglen el cuarto, los veo abajo en 5 minutos, ni un minuto más.

- ¿pero qué rayos pasa? – le dije irritada

- 5 minutos – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir. Miré a Jazz y torció un poco la boca como pensando en lo que había dicho papá.

- vamos. – me animó comenzó a arreglar las almohadas y yo le imité. Bajamos apresuradamente.

-buenos días saludé - me senté juntó a Edward y mi esposo junto a mí. Miré a los otros y tenían más cara de zombie que los de una película de terror.

- hola – respondieron mis hermanos con monotonía

-bien, la reunión de este mañana es parte del plan saludable que he hecho para todos ustedes – intervino Carlisle mientras todos lo miraban mezquinamente – entonces cuando yo termine de hablar vayan a ponerse la ropa deportiva. Saldremos a correr

- ¡¿correr?! –grité al igual que todos los presentes

- así es. Ustedes no hacen ejercicio, comen como vacas…disculpen la expresión. – Murmuró lo ultimo – duermen todo el tiempo y no practican deporte. Están subiendo de peso, se les nota. La ropa ya no les entra – meneó la cabeza – por eso deben moverse y comer bien. – teníamos la expresión mas insólita y estúpida que haya visto en mi vida.

- querido padre te comunico que tú tampoco haces nada – dijo Edward haciéndonos quedar bien a todos, sonreímos y asentimos dándole la razón.

- te equivocas, querido hijo. Mientras ustedes duermen yo corro o utilizo el gimnasio del hospital – nos sonrió ampliamente. Lo tenía todo calculado para hacernos quedar mal.

- ¿correr? – Bufé – no quiero ir – vi que el resto me apoyaba

-perfecto. No hay desayuno – contraatacó mi padre – esto es por su bien, sé que no les gusta pero no quiero que se enfermen o que tengan problemas de salud más adelante. Me preocupo mucho por ustedes. – nos dijo con ese tono conmovedor y paternal. ¿Quien se iba a negar con esa voz y cara de victima?

- sí, si entendimos… espero no nos tardemos – comenté

- lo mínimo deben ser 45 minutos. – Nos dijo y todos se desanimaron mucho mas – ahora si a cambiarse. Nos vemos en 5 minutos en la entrada de la casa. También aplica para el quileute. – Jacob nos miró contrariado pero luego una sonrisa macabra se extendió por su rostro.

Estábamos listos para salir, todos con sus sudaderas para evitar el frio de Alaska; que mala estrategia la de mi padre, debimos hacer ejercicio en casa. Iríamos desde nuestra casa hasta la carretera y ahí a la reserva natural donde se podía pasar para ejercitarse.

-¿Bien los autos?-Preguntó Nessie

Mamá explotó en carcajadas

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Jacob

-Iremos caminando-Exclamó Edward, al ver que lo mirábamos raro se encogió de hombros -¿O no?

-Si-respondió Carlisle- En manera de calentamiento

A pesar de que todos renegábamos-Menos Edward, que su sonrisa en momentos como este se volvía algo irritante- le hicimos caso al señor "Yo-mando-ustedes-obedecen-Cullen"

-Tengo ampollas en los pies-Gritó Emmett-Jacob tu me podrías hacer el favor…-

…-¡No! - chilló Jacob – Para mí que es cierto lo que dice Alice. Eres un marica que se ha obsesionado conmigo. Eres raro.

La cara de Emmett se volvió de color carmesí

-Jacob, me harías el gran favor de no mencionar obscenidades delante de mi familia- inquirió papá

-¿Cree que un gay es algo obsceno?-Interrogó el lobo.

Papá se pasó una mano por la frente

-No- respondió

-¿Entonces por que quiere que deje de decir obscenidades? Usted se contradice-

-Hey, sabes lo que quiere decir- acusé

-De acuerdo, pero dígale a Emmett que no me haga ojitos-

-Se le ha metido una pestaña al ojo, idiota- agregó Rosalie

Hey, Rubia.- le llamó Jacob - ¿Por qué una rubia dejó de tener hijos después de tres?...- le miramos expectante, esto iba a ser bueno

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó ella con cierto enojo

- porque leyó que un niño de cada cuatro era chino –le respondió él entre aullidos de risa y ella le asestó un débil puñetazo en el brazo.

- ay,ay.. estúpido perro – se quejó fulminándolo con la mirada y él sonrió como nunca.

- me asustan los licántropos – musitó Emmett mirando al grandote con …¿miedo?

…

**Emmett POV**

-Llegamos- murmuré viendo a mí alrededor, era tan reconfortante encontrarse con la naturaleza, poder interactuar con algún animal sin que te temiera. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al respiran el aire, no sentía los olores como antes…pero era muy relajante disfrutar de esta forma.

Todos nos quedamos parados como idiotas, había más gente allí. Unos cuantos ancianos, un chico del instituto, una mujer joven y un perro. Todos trotando.

- Bueno ¿que están esperando? - inquirió Carlisle con los brazos cruzados.

- Pues nada, ¿no ves que nos estamos estirando? - dijo Alice enojada y aplastada en el pasto tratando de tocarse la punta de los zapatos con sus manos, sin doblar la rodilla.

- Eso está bien - aprobó Carlisle - deben calentar, no queremos que se desgarren, por lo tensionados que están sus músculos. - nos explicó y juro haberle oído murmurar "_sedentarios_"

Todos comenzaron a calentar, a estirarnos, escuche a Carlisle diciendo cosas como: dobla_ tu cuerpo hacia un lado… ¡si si! ¡Exacto!, ahora estira el brazo derecho sobre la cab… si, ¡justo así! quédense así durante 15 segundos y luego…_

Yo me quedé disfrutando del ambiente, mientras los otros trataban de contorsionarse, el doctorcito parecía todo un entrenador personal, finalmente comenzamos a trotar.

- No hablen ni se rían - indicó Carlisle - si lo hacen, les dará un dolor al vaso -advirtió.

- Le vamos a dar vueltas al prado - indicó Carlisle.

Todos respondieron con mugidos de inconformidad.

Comenzamos a correr, Jacob, obviamente llevaba la delantera, seguido de Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, yo, Nessie, Esme y finalmente Bella.

Escuche las risitas de Alice y Nessie, y los "rebuznos" sordos de Jacob. Los demás - incluyéndome - guardaban silencio, siguiendo las indicaciones de Carslisle.

Al cabo de unos escasos minutos, Bella estaba que no podía más, Edward se atrasó para estar al lado suyo. Yo hice lo mismo.

- vamos Bella, no hemos corrido ni cinco vueltas. - critiqué yo.

- no puedo más- discutió ella jadeante.

- Si que eres floja – contraataque, luego la sobrepasé alejándome mientras Edward me fulminaba con la mirada.

Ya tendría yo que encontrar una forma para la dulce venganza.

Edward empezó a empujar a Bella y Alice comenzó a toser - ¡creo que me dio lo del vaso! -vociferó.

Yo me reí en mi fuero interno… - flojas- me burlé…

Quise alcanzar a Jacob, pero Jasper era muy hábil. Comenzamos a correr más rápido.

Edward empezó a cansarse, claramente, cualquiera se cansa si tiene que tratar de correr mientras empuja a otra persona. La "pobre" Bella seguía inerte y Alice y Nessie redujeron el paso, hasta sentarse todas en el pasto.

Seguí corriendo, iba a alcanzar a Jacob, cuando de pronto…

- ¡Ay! - grité yo - ¡un calambre! ¡Un calambre! - dije saltando en un pie y tomándome el otro con las manos.

- ¡Te advertí que calentaras! - sermoneó Carlisle - y también que te callaras. Ahora te has desgarrado, será mejor que te sientes junto a las chicas.

Jacob explotó en risotadas - siempre he sabido que tienes tu lado femenino - se rió una vez más y siguió en su trote ágil. Maldito licántropo súper fuerte.

Me planté en el piso con cara brava, junto a Bella sin-aire, Alice murmurando "_tengo vaso, tengo vaso_" y a Nessie diciendo "yo_ también, yo también_"

En la carrera seguía la radiante Esme que parecía disfrutar del ejercicio, Jacob que no se había cansado ni una pisca y seguía asiendo la apariencia de un "Humano atlético", a Edward con la lengua afuera, Carlisle algo sonrojado por el esfuerzo físico y Jasper que parecía mucho más cansado ahora.

Seguí contemplando, mientras se iban sentando poco a poco. Finalmente quedó Jacob en la cancha.

Ningún humano alcanzó a trotar ni 20 minutos. Sin embargo, creímos que íbamos a morir.

- ¡Agua! - dijimos casi al unisonó.

Carlisle se acercó un poco contrariado - bueno, sinceramente, están en muy mala condición física.

Todos bajamos la cabeza avergonzados

Volteé lentamente para toparme con la mirada burlona del muchacho del instituto y los ancianos, que por su acercamiento a ellos podía presumir que eran sus abuelos.

-en mis tiempos, los jóvenes como esos corrían más de 10 kilómetros para poder cenar–Balbuceó el hombre arrugado – y ahora todo son unos flojos aguados sin modales de cara bonita que por tener dinero creen que tienen el mundo en las manos. Debieron vivir como yo, en una cabaña sin electricidad… – y esto y lo otro, justamente nos echaba la indirecta a nosotros. Viejo corrompido y envidioso, yo era casi tan viejo como él. Me paré exasperado del prado.

- óigame, usted, vaya a mentarle sus tiempos antiguos a otros, aquí la mayoría tenemos más de 50 años – presumí mientras todas las personas a mi alrededor se quedaban viéndome como si estuviera demente – ¿ve al tipo rubio que parece tomate? – señalé a mi padre – tiene como 400 años y corr…- no terminé cuando alguien me agarró desde atrás tapándome la boca y me hizo sentar de golpe en el pasto. Eran Jasper y Edward, los fulminé con la mirada.

-discúlpelo, tiene problemas mentales y no tomó su medicamento esta mañana – dijo la enanita con una sonrisa fingida y a la vez amenazante. _"mira quién habla de problemas mentales",_ dije para mis adentros.

- locos – vociferó la pasa andante mientras se alejaba con los otros dos

- juro que no los vuelvo a sacar a correr – se lamentó Carlisle meneando la cabeza con decepción.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Parque de diversiones

Hola A Todos.

Como todos los domingos, subimos un capitulo nuevo de este fic.

Estamos muy felices por todo el apoyo que nos han dado. Para nosotras en genial ver sus reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar uno.

También, queríamos aprovechar la oportunidad para **aclarar** algo:

Este fic "¿sueño o pesadilla?" es un fic en conjunto, un fic colectivo. Hecho con mucho esfuerzo y gusto por nosotras: Mayra, Gina y Mariia (Magima), por lo tanto, no es una traducción. Es original de nuestra invención.

Igualmente, era solo una aclaración. Queremos dedicar este capítulo en especial a **Ainoa Wolfe** (y a su Seth... (Cof, Cof) y a todas las chicas que lo leen. En especial las aficionadas de este lobito.

Bueno, sin más preámbulo disfruten del capítulo 11.

**Capítulo: Parque de diversiones**

**Jasper POV**

**-** Chicos - musito Jacob algo eufórico mientras todos nos recostamos en el sillón a perecear.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Emmett mirando la televisión.

- Ustedes son un montón de holgazanes. ¿No creen que necesiten algo de diversión? - siguió este con su repentino entusiasmo.

- Cállate Jacob, con la trotada de ayer, tenemos más que suficiente - cortó Rosalie masajeándose los músculos agarrotados.

- Hablo enserio - siguió este ignorándola, sin dejar que su apatía influyera en su optimismo - necesitan adrenalina, para que dejen de ser tan flojos.

Todos se miraron las caras…aburridos. Rosalie rodó los ojos.

- Vamos, vamos - animó Jake - ¿A que no adivinan que llegó a la ciudad?

-¿Qué? - musite arrastrando las palabras, Jake tenía razón, la pereza nos estaba consumiendo.

- El parque de diversiones, ¡ha llegado aquí!, a Anchorage ¿qué les parece si nos vamos a divertir?

- ¡Seria genial! - aprobé yo.

Casi todos estaban de acuerdo, incluso Rosalie.

- Y si quieren puedo invitar a mis amigos más cercanos, de Forks - concluyó Jacob con presunción en la voz.

Todos se animaron con la perspectiva.

Carlisle llegó de la cocina, interrumpiendo la pequeña reunión.

- ¿Así que van a salir? - inquirió sonriendo.

- Si, estamos pensando en una salida familiar al parque de diversiones. Todos tenemos que ir. - relató Bella.

- ¿Cuando? - preguntó Carlisle con alegría.

- Seria genial ir mañana, aprovechando que es domingo y que el lunes es día festivo, por lo tanto no hay instituto. Además, también hay tiempo de que Jacob llame a Seth, a Quil y a Embry, y que puedan llegar.

- Me parece una excelente idea - sonrió - pero primero… - su expresión fue más estricta - a hacer los deberes.

Todos salieron directo al cuarto de estudio a trabajar. ¡Mañana sería un día genial!

**Renesmee POV**

- ¿Y qué dijeron ellos? – pregunté a Jacob

- Quil estará ocupado - dijo un poco decepcionado - Y Embry no está en Forks, quien sabe por qué-. Después exhibió sus brillantes dientes en una sonrisa - pero Seth si está disponible y ¡viene para acá! Va a pasar unos días con nosotros.

- ¡Qué bien! – exclamé abrazándolo.

-Me parece que mañana será un gran día mi Ness, así que anda a dormir temprano-Se acercó y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente, mis piernas se volvieron gelatina… mientras mi respiración se volvía irregular.

Rio junto a mis labios

-Buenas noches- Dije dulcemente en el marco de la puerta.

-Que duermas bien- Susurró alejándose de mí.

No podía parar de revolverme en mi cama, las ansias me carcomían, tenía la sensación de que mañana sería un día espectacular. Abrí los ojos intempestivamente, miré el reloj de la pared de mi cuarto. 5:00 am. Era la cuarta vez que me despertaba. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir susurrándole lo feliz que estaba a la almohada, así que me incorporé de un salto. Agarré cualquier ropa del armario y me la puse.

Bajé silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie.

Miré a la puerta de vidrio y me sorprendió ver una sombra, avancé lentamente y me propuse abrir la pequeña ventana, para ver qué cosa era. Mis pasos se volvieron lentos y temblorosos. Tomé la manija de la ventana, la abrí lentamente.

-¡Buuu!-

Grité con todas mis fuerzas tomándome el pecho.

-¿Renesmee estás bien?-Preguntó Seth tratando de ver al interior de la sala.

Aún con los nervios de punta asentí.

-Lo siento, Ábreme-. Moví la cabeza negando, cerré los ojos y me desplomé en el suelo.

-¡Noo!-Gritó el lobo.

Ahora yo fui la que se comenzó a reír.

-¡Me has asustado!-Gritó mientras yo me levantaba para abrirle la puerta. Cuando quité el pestillo se abalanzó a mí.

-No bajarán-Afirmó mirando hacia arriba.-No puedo creer que sean "completamente humanos"

-Sí, ellos tienen el sueño pesado, puede estar ocurriendo el apocalipsis y a ellos les llega al…-

Me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-A la punta de la nariz-Terminé algo contrariada.

Jacob entró a la casa. Abrazó efusivamente a su amigo y luego me besó la frente.

-¿No creen que es muy temprano?-Pregunté mirando otra vez la hora. Marcaban las 5:30 am.

Jake negó con la cabeza, para luego decir:

-Al que madruga- Movió la cabeza negando- ¿Cuchillo de palo?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Se lo lleva la corriente- Afirmó Seth- ¿o era que no se le miraban los dientes?

-Hey tío, ¿Qué no se le mira los dientes al cuchillo de palo que se lo llevó la corriente?-Interrogó Jacob más confundido que antes.

Quise rectificarlos:

-Al que madruga…-

…-Poco aprieta-Interrumpió el chico Clearwater.

Los dos lobos se partieron de risa

-Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda-Dijo una voz suave. Volteé a ver al abuelo que bajaba las escaleras.-Vayan a despertar a los demás-Dicho esto emprendimos una carrera a quitarle el sueño al resto de los Cullen.

Tocamos en cada puerta lo más duro que se podía, claro que Jacob se hizo su agosto con mis padres y la tía rose y el tío Emmett. Yo toqué con delicadeza en la puerta de mi abuela, a ella no quería levantarla "a las malas", mientras que Seth tocó la puerta de Alice, ah, gritos terribles los que se llevó por parte de mi tía.

El desayuno no fue tan civilizado como otros días, Jacob se puso hacer de competitivo con Seth. Era de esperarse; se ahogaron como 4 veces comiendo pan y ni decir de los huevos, parecían barril sin fondo, se comieron la ración de 5 desayunos en 10 minutos. ¿Qué Rayos? Los licántropos comen peor que las vacas.

Al terminar, prácticamente corrimos todos a arreglarnos lo más pronto posible para ir al parque de diversiones. La familia Simpson no se podía comparar con nosotros, éramos peores. Había gente corriendo para un lado y para el otro.

Escuché muchas veces cosas como: "esa blusa es mía", "mamá, me caí por las escaleras" (creo que fue Emmett el que lo dijo), "Jasper me robó mi cepillo de pelo" o "sal del baño que necesito mirarme al espejo".

Dos horas, tres caídas, 2 regaños, una pequeña pelea por un cepillo de pelo y 5 gritos después, estábamos finalmente listos para salir al muy mentado parque de diversiones. Suerte que la abuela ya les había retirado el castigo a todos de que no tuvieran sus autos, así iríamos cada uno muy cómodo en su automóvil, y no todos apretujados en el mío y el de Carlisle.

Me brillaron los ojos de emoción cuando la montaña rusa a los lejos, sobresaliendo del lugar. Yo jamás había estado en uno de esos, pero por fin hoy sería el día, era algo que siempre había querido. Luego en el estacionamiento, vi las caras excesivamente sonrientes de todos. Definitivamente iba a ser un día absolutamente genial.

-¿Y Ahora? - preguntó tía Alice cuando estábamos en la entrada del parque de diversiones.

- Voy a comprar las boletas para entrar a las atracciones - indicó mi abuelo. -¿Cuántos somos? - se pregunto a sí mismo. Luego con un dedo nos contó a cada uno, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Emmett, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Seth, Jacob y yo. - conmigo 11. - dijo y se alejó.

- Estoy súper ansiosa - le confesé a Jacob - nunca había entrado a uno de estos.

El me respondió con una sonrisita entusiasta y asintió.

-¿Y a cual entramos primero? - seguí

- No lo sé, Nessie, habrá que mirar cuales están disponibles

Yo sabía que hoy no iba a ser un día común; presentía que algo muy especial sucedería y estaba más que entusiasmada.

- Bueno, pónganse las manillas y por nada del mundo se las quiten, porque si no, los sacan del parque - señaló mi abuelo que ya estaba de vuelta y traía en sus manos las manillas rojas de admisión.

- ¿y a cuales atracciones podemos entrar? - inquirió mi tío Emmett

- A todas - sonrió mi padre - Carlisle compró la manilla que tiene ingreso a todas.

Nos la pusimos, Jacob me ayudo con la mía. El celador nos dio acceso y entramos. Wow, era mejor de lo que imaginé. Miles de atracciones, miles de diversiones. Todo era muy colorido, propio del ambiente. El olor a algodón de azúcar invadió mi nariz, era dulzón. Igualmente, había música que no reconocí. Estaba un señor vendiendo globos, vi el castillo embrujado, la gran rueda, la demasiado-alta montaña rusa, los carros chocones. ¡Todo!

-¿Bueno, y adónde vamos primero? - pregunto mi tía Rose que andaba muy animada.

- Aquí justo en mis manos tengo un mapa - dijo Jasper - me lo dieron en la entrada. Observen, al sur está el castillo del miedo - subió la mirada y nos miró diabólicamente - ¿alguien quiere una dosis de terror?

-¡Yo sí! - exclamó Alice

Negué con la cabeza - no gracias.

- Ay si, vamos, se supone que es un día de F-A-M-I-L-I-A - Emmett pronunció más lentamente la última palabra para darla énfasis. - tendremos que hacerlo todo juntos.

Jasper siguió ojeando el mapa - mucho más al este, esta la montaña rusa…

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Adrenalina - dijeron mi madre y Jacob casi que al tiempo.

- …el barco pirata, los carros chocones… - siguió mi tío - y wow ¡los troncos! ¿Quién se quiere mojar? … el martillo, el pulpo volador…

Ya me podía imaginar yo, todo ese vértigo.

- Bella… ¿entramos al castillo del terror? - preguntó mi tío Emmett

Mamá asintió mientras tomaba por el brazo al grandulón.

Corrí hacia el puesto de algodón de azúcar, el resto de la familia vino siguiéndome. Cuándo di la primera mordida escuché un grito espeluznante.

Tío Emmett venía con una mueca de horror al igual que mamá.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-Preguntó el abuelo. El musculoso no paraba de gritar como niña.

-Una calavera, nos agarró el hombro-Gritó Bella encogiéndose.

-Vamos Emmett, no seas nena- Renegó su esposa- Es de lo más súper ese castillo.

-Bella no sabía que te diera miedo eso- Murmuró papá dándole un pequeño empujón- No te dio miedo que sea vampiro, ni conocer a un lobo, ni ver un hada. ¿Y te dio miedo que una calavera de cera te agarrara el hombro?

-¡Dennos el ejemplo!-Gritaron los miedosos al unisono.

Tía Rosalie caminó al lado de mi padre, se perdieron de nuestras vistas al entrar al castillo.

Nos pusimos a planear mientras tanto en que orden nos subiríamos a los juegos:

La montaña Rusa (El abuelo se puso muy "pálido" al escuchar ese juego)

Carritos chocones

El pulpo

Sería libre, cada uno en el lugar que mejor le parezca.

Escuché un gritó horrendo. Aparté la vista del mapa en donde habíamos enmarcado con un número cada lugar a donde iríamos para así no perdernos, para ver a mi papá saliendo con tía Rose cargada en brazos del catillo del terror. Llegaron a nosotros con unas expresiones que no tenían precio. Edward después de dejar a la rubia en tierra firme, se frotó la sien algo avergonzado.

-¡Dios, vimos a un vampiro!-Gritó papá

-¡Era Drácula!-Gritó mi tía horrizada.

Comenzamos a carcajearnos, Seth se agarraba la barriga.

-¡Necesito un baño!-Chillaba el lobo entre risas, mientras se iba a los servicios.

-¿Un vampiro, v-a-m-p-i-r-o?-Interrogó el abuelo. Los recién llegados se colorearon a más no poder, a la vez que negaban con la cabeza.

-Al menos nosotros pasamos a Drácula-Riñó tío Emmett- Ustedes ni a la calavera llegaron.

Cuando Seth llegó del baño nos contempló riéndose de nuevo.

-Cálmense- Susurró la abuela abrazando a sus asustados hijos.

Los ojos de tío Jazz relampaguearon animosos al ver al frente. Miramos en su dirección.

-La montaña Rusa-Dijimos al unisono.

-No me subiré a eso-Chilló el abuelo. Lo observamos contrariados.-No lo haré.

-Dale papi-Animó la duendecilla.

-¡No lo haré!-Gritó mientras partía a esconderse a toda velocidad.

-A por él-Dijo Seth.

-Venga doctor colmillos, siempre dice que uno debe enfrentar sus temores-Habló Jacob yendo tras el abuelo.

**Este capítulo continuará……**

Bueno espero que no se me desesperen ….el otro capítulo es parque de diversiones n° 2 ahaha cuídense….espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo!!


	12. Chapter 12: Parque de diversiones II

**Capítulo: Parque de diversiones II**

**Emmett POV**

- No pienso subirme a esa cosa - dijo mi padre un poco nervioso. Jacob lo tenía agarrado del suéter.

- ¡Ay… Carlisle, no puedo creerlo! ¡No seas gallina!

Todos volteamos la mirada, asombrados, hacia la procedencia de la femenina voz.

- Pero Esme - se explicó el avergonzado Carlisle - ¡es que es tan alta!

Ella exhibió una dulce sonrisita convincente y Carlisle se rindió - está bien vamos - dijo suspirando.

Los demás los seguimos entusiasmados.

La montaña era demasiado aterradora. Genial. Era de un color rojo fuerte y tenía varias vueltas. Agudas bajadas y altas subidas. Varias "O" de esas que te dejan de cabeza. Todo un desafío.

- ¡Papi! - le dijo Nessie esperanzada a Edward - ¿puedo ir contigo?, Seth quiere ir con Jake y estoy segura de que me va a dar mucho miedo - soltó mostrando una sonrisita - además, tú me puedes agarrar fuerte.

Edward la tomó de la cintura y la alzó para darle un beso en la mejilla - claro princesa - susurró en su mejilla.

- ¡Pa' bájamee!, ya estoy muy grande para que me alces - dijo ella sonrojada.

Yo necesitaba aprovechar la situación al máximo. Bella me las tenía que pagar.

- ¿Bella, hermanita, te gustaría montar conmigo?

Inmediatamente sentí la mirada fulminante de Rosalie - ¡¿Qué?!

- Rosie, tu puedes montar sola… - dije haciendo un puchero.

Su boca me mostró una perfecta "O" - me tocará - dijo con voz resentida y nos dio la espalda.

Bella me miró asombrada, suspiró - creo que deberías montar con Rosalie, yo podre montar con… - volteó a mirar las personas libres, pero ya no quedaba nadie, todos habían ingresado ya a ocupar sus puestos, Esme con el asustado Carlisle, Nessie con Edward, Alice hiperactiva arrastró a Jasper, y Rosalie, que se subió echando humo. - …. Bueno, subiré contigo - dijo resignada.

- Sube - indique yo - primero tengo que hacer algo…

- de acuerdo - farfulló y subió.

Dulce venganza.

Me dirigí al encargado técnico de la montaña rusa.

- Disculpe señor, mire, es que tengo una amiga a la que le encanta el miedo y quiero hacerle una pequeña broma.

El me miró impasible. - ¿Y? - barboteó

-Pues necesito que me haga un favorcito, ¿podría usted quitarle el agarre de la silla…?

El me miró con ojos abiertos como platos - ¿cómo se le ocurre? ¿Está usted loco, amigo? Podría incluso arrestarlo por pedirme algo así, es algo poco ético, tenga usted presente que….

Con unos cuantos billetes silencié su reclamo.

El los miró de reojo, y al ver la cantidad sonrió con complicidad.

- ¿entonces? - inquirió susurrando - ¿qué es lo que necesita?

- Bueno, que usted le afloje un poco el agarre, esa cosa que se para por encima cuando uno se sienta, para que la persona se agarre y no se caiga…

El volvió a abrir los ojos desorbitadamente.

- … pero, tranquilo amigo, no quiero que se me muera... no, no, no… ni pensarlo, Edward se volvería gruñón contra toda naturaleza - dije y él pareció más aliviado - apriétele fuerte la seguridad, esa que se amarra bien duro al estómago, si es posible refuércela doblemente.

El asintió repetidas veces, comprendiendo.

El subió conmigo, casi todos estaban ubicados en la mitad, Bella estaba sentada sola, detrás de ella estaba mi Rose. Quien no se atrevió a verme. Luego, Jasper y Alice, seguidos se Seth y Jacob y por último Carlisle y Esme, quien le daba un masaje a su asustado esposo.

- ¿Bellita, y si nos sentamos mas delante? - pregunté cuando llegué a su puesto.

Rosalie me miró extrañada, Jasper desde más atrás me miró con cara de ¿"Y ahora qué Emmett"?, los demás estaban concentrados en una conversación, Alice aplaudía eufórica farfullando que esta era la primera vez que montaba una. Renesmee temblaba y Edward besaba su mejilla.

- ¿más…adelante? - titubeó Bella sacándome de las cavilaciones

- Si - la ayude a levantarse y caminamos hacia las primeras sillas.

Ella me miró horrorizada.

- ¿acá adelante? - chilló - es que… ¡me da miedo!

- Claro Bella - dije y casi me ahogo de risa al ver como comenzó a temblar.

Sin dejarle hablar más... la senté a mi lado

- ¿Quién es este tipo? - preguntó Bella dirigiéndole la mirada al técnico sobornado.

- Pues, el técnico, quien dijo que iba a reforzar la seguridad… ya que acá a delante son más comunes los accidentes - dije infundiéndole miedo.

De nuevo me miró aterrada sin poder pronunciar palabra.

- Mientras tanto, deja espacio para que el verifique la seguridad - dije y sonreí.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

Suerte que Edward no podía leerme la mente, sabía que me iba a meter en un lío, pero sí que iba a disfrutar este momento.

Al momento de que se fue el técnico, se apretaron todos los seguros y lentamente nos comenzamos a mover.

-Genial-Chilló Seth eufórico desde la parte trasera

-Aquí vamos-Susurré

-¡Siiiiiiii!- Dijimos todos al unisono

La sensación era impresionante, el viento golpeaba mi rostro…la adrenalina en mi cuerpo hacía ponerme eufórico, no podía quitar la sonrisa de mis labios. Se aproximaba la hora de que Bella me pague la deuda pendiente, ella también lo disfrutaba.

!Es la hora!

-¡Me caigo!-Gritó Bella

Comencé a reírme a carcajadas

-!!Emmett me caigo!!- Gritó espantada mientras se aferraba con toda sus fuerzas al asiento. -¡Quiero bajarme! ¡AUXILIO!

Cuando volvimos a la forma normal siguió desesperándose y yo hice como si no la oyera.

-¡Quiero bajarme!-Pataleaba mientras lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos. -¡Auxilio!

Volteé el rostro hacia atrás y vi a Alice que se agarraba la boca.

Oh no…

Vomitó salpicando a todos por el movimiento. Se escucharon varios gritos.

-Bien-Dijo Jacob gritando para que todos le escucharan.-Eso te ayudará a bajar de peso.

-¡Bájenme!-Chilló Bella, mientras comenzaba a rasguñar mi brazo.- ¡Caeré Emmett!

-Shh- La silencié- Nadie le hace una broma al rey de las bromas, ahí está tu recompensa Isabella, y no te caerás te han reforzado el cinturón.

Se quedó viéndome con las pupilas dilatadas

-¡¿Cuándo acaba este horrible juego?!-Habló moviendo la cabeza con vehemencia- Eres malévolo Emmett Cullen. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-Fue interrumpida, pues otra vez estábamos de cabeza.- Dios mío, enserio caeré.

Después de un rato llegamos a la entrada y nos detuvimos. Los agarres se aflojaron y la gente comenzó a descender.

Cuando todos estuvimos abajo, Bella abrazó a Nessie y luego le dio un beso fugaz a Edward, se lo había tomado muy bien, yo esperaba que gritase…y me dijese que era un tarado por haber hecho eso, osea, ella le estaba quitando la emoción, volvió la mirada a mí y comenzó acercarse.

-Sabes Emmett... !Eres un completo idiota!-Gruñó mientras su puño se estrellaba contra mi rostro- Sentí que mi vida se acababa y que no volvería a ver los rostros de ninguno de ustedes.

Su golpe me provocó un leve dolor, pero no le quise decir nada más, creo que se me había pasado la mano.

Levante la vista a Rose, que me miraba sorprendida

-¿Bella, quieres que te ayude?-Preguntó mi esposa – Le romperé el cráneo, lenta y dolorosamente.

Le dirigí la mirada a mi padre

-Te lo mereces, lo que has hecho…es totalmente…imperdonable-Dijo este.

-Bella tranquila- Dijo Edward- Seguro que no era su intención

-Me perdí la diversión- Renegó Seth – No ví cuando Alice le vomitó en la cabeza a un tipo, ni cuando Bella gritaba desesperada. ¿Nos subimos de nuevo y le repiten?-. Jacob le dio un golpe en la cabeza-. Auch, que, ya olvídenlo, no dije nada.

**Jasper POV**

Me divertí mucho viendo el tremendo puñetazo que le asestó Bella a mi hermano; se lo tenía bien merecido.

-cariño, cariño – me dijo Alice tomándome de la mano – necesito ir al baño – lloriqueó arrastrándome lejos de mi familia – necesito arreglarme el cabello, la ropa, el maquillaje…- hablaba demasiado rápido.

- por supuesto, Alice – cuando le terminé de responder ya no estábamos con el resto de familia sino en la puerta del baño de mujeres; ¡mi propia esposa me había secuestrado! Podría secuestrar a cualquiera de esa forma.

- Jazz, espérame aquí afuera – ordenó con mirada intimidante, yo asentí obedientemente. Ella iba a tardar… y mucho, al menos no estaba con Rosalie, ahí se tardaría un verdadera eternidad; me estremecí con ese pensamiento.

Se me durmieron las piernas de tanto esperar y tuve que sentarme en el suelo, se me volvieron a dormir por el tiempo que transcurría y me volví a parar; hasta que por fin la vi salir y casi vuelve a poner un pie dentro del baño pero se retractó y suspiré de alivio. Se quedó quieta, mirando al vacío dos o tres segundos, estaba teniendo una visión al parecer.

- Jasper, Jasper- me abrazó demasiado fuerte… ella me estaba ahogando.

- A...lice..- dije sin aire

- perdón, mi amor, pero es que acabo de verte enyesado, con un brazo enyesado – hizo un mohín

- ¿en…yesado? –Pregunté con algo de temor- ¿V-i-s-t-e?

- ahí están – escuché a Renesmee detrás de nosotros y volteamos para ver a toda la familia

- ¡vamos niñitas! Se han escondido de nosotros ¿se asustaron? – Dijo Emmett – hasta Carlisle es menos gallina que ustedes

- ¡hey! Emmett respétame – protestó el rubio

Nos subimos a los juegos que nos faltaban, y definitivamente el peor fue el "kamikaze", pues el juego se averió y nos tuvimos que quedar 5 minutos de cabeza. Nos bajamos mareados, débiles, desorientados y sonrojados, pero solo Bella corrió al baño a devolver el algodón de azúcar. -_Pobre chica, no es su día_- pensé.

- ya me quiero ir- dijo Bella de brazos cruzados

- ¡Noo! ¡Nos falta comer! ¡Muero de hambre!-gritó Jacob

- ya, ya a comer y nos vamos – dijo Bella mirándolo como si quisiera pegarle un puñetazo a él también.

No entenderé nunca… ¿Por qué demonios Jacob y Seth tienen que competir cuando comen? Las vacas se sentirían humilladas si los vieran tragar como yo lo hice. Emmett se les quería unir, Carlisle no lo dejó, ni siquiera nos dejó comer hamburguesa, en cambio pidió ensaladas y fruta. Nadie quería comer eso y empezamos a lanzarnos la lechuga. Mala idea, nos sacaron del restaurante por armar un espectáculo, con concurso de tragones incluido. Pero antes de salir, Emmett metió una banana en su bolsillo

- la comeré en el camino – se excuso mientras yo lo miraba como si estuviera vestido de niña. ¿Para que una banana?

- jamás la pasé tan bien en mi vida – dijo Renesmee al revolotear junto a Jacob y Seth mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

- nunca me asusté tanto en mi vida – murmuró Bella agarrando a Edward de la mano

- jamás me reí tanto en mi vida – dijo Emmett mirando de reojo a Bella y sacando la fruta de su bolsillo para comenzar a comerla.

- Jasper, ¿podemos volver la otra semana? – me preguntó mi hermosa esposa, la miré mientras seguíamos caminando.

- por su…AH!! – me deslicé con algo y caí, me golpeé el brazo con el concreto – ah! Ah! –seguí gritando, sentía un dolor espantoso e insoportable.

- Emmett! – le regañó Alice al empujarlo - ¿Por qué tiraste la cascara al piso? ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!- ella se arrodilló a mi lado y al igual que Carlisle que me revisaba; sentía que se me iba a caer el brazo.

- No creí que Jazzito fuera tan torpe – farfulló el grandote. Carlisle y Seth me ayudaron a levantarme del piso. Yo veía estrellitas y elefantes rosados del dolor.

- se le ha roto el brazo al parecer. Necesitará un yeso – dijo Carlisle al mostrarme como sostenerme el brazo para que no me doliera tanto y Emmett necesitará un castigo. Hablo enserio.


	13. Chapter 13: Baile,tequila y nachas

Bueno…este capítulo lo hemos hecho Gina y yo (Mayra)

Mariia: Chava de mi alma, no sé lo que tienes, pero espero que tu estado anímico mejore. No me gusta Magi…ya te lo he dicho…somos Magima.

Bueno esperamos contar con Mariita en el otro capítulo. Sin más rodeos el capítulo 13

* * *

**Capítulo: Baile, tequila y nachas**

**Pov Bella**

Al llegar a casa ese día, Carlisle le puso el yeso al pobre de Jasper. Al menos no se le había roto nada, pero si al parecer se le había agrietado un hueso del brazo. Debía tenerlo inmóvil por un buen tiempo.

Llegué tan cansada de todos los sustos que sufrí en el parque que me desplomé sobre la cama y parecí caer en coma, y creo que no fui la única a excepción del par de ruidosos licántropos.

Al día siguiente me levanté y me fui a la cocina, ya que era una costumbre para mí y ya el resto de la familia estaba allí. Encontré a Seth y Jacob comiendo como siempre pero estaban demasiado emocionados por algo. Parecía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a saltar al estilo Alice.

- oh, oh, Jake. Pagaría por verte bailar – dijo Seth antes de agarrar un pan

- yo pagaría mucho dinero por ver bailar a Edward – le respondió y mi esposo rodó los ojos

- solo imagínalo. Nosotros…todos en la disco tomando tequila – aparentemente lo imaginaba con mucho anhelo – bailando! – gritó y pegué un brinco del susto.

- si, Seth…nosotros…bailando como idiotas – masculló Emmett

-¿bailando? ¿Tequila? – pregunté al tomar unas naranjas para mi jugo

- estos dos locos – Jasper miró a los quileutes con diversión – nos quieren llevar a una discoteca en Anchorage. – dijo él mientras Alice muy cariñosamente le daba el desayuno como si fuera un bebé, a pesar de que podía mover una de sus manos.

- Jazzy, abre la boca – le insistió ella y los muchachos se rieron por lo bajo

-¿disco…teca? – murmuré aterrorizada, eso no era para mí.

-¡sí, si yo quiero ir! – exclamó mi hija mas entusiasmada de lo que yo quisiera. Miré a mi esposo quien enarcó una de sus cejas – Pa, no mires así a mamá. Yo ya aparento lo suficiente para que me dejen entrar, además una niñita no andaría con un montón de muchachos que parecen de más de 17. – nos dedicó una gran sonrisa y Edward meneó la cabeza.

- yo… voy-comentó mi Edward con cierta derrota y me dirigió una mirada particular

- yo…te acompaño, mi amor – "_todo sea por estar con mi hija"_, dije en mi fuero interno

- yo también voy – comentó Rose

- yo igual – añadió Emm

- yo quisiera ir pero mi Jazz…- Alice miró a su esposo con ojos maternales – no lo puedo dejar

- yo voy. No moveré el brazo por mucho que me cueste – sonrió y la duendecillo lo abrazó suavemente

-Ah, genial! Todos van! – refutó Seth en voz alta – pero nos falta alguien o algunos – todos dirigimos la mirada al fondo de la cocina donde Esme tarareaba al sacar algo de la nevera y Carlisle obviamente nos trataba de ignorar con su periódico. – Ellos TIENEN que ir con nosotros – Seth los señaló; parecía una sentencia de muerte y ellos nos miraron con…¿temor?

- ¿ir a donde? – preguntó Esme haciéndose la que nada sabia

- a la disco…vamos aprovechar que son humanos. La vida es muy corta y apuesto a que ninguna ha pisado siquiera un bar de pueblito – apostilló Seth

- no creo que sea buena idea, el licor, el ruido, el humo de cigarrillo no son buenos para…

- bah, olvídese de la salud por un momento – Seth interrumpió a Carlisle –mire la diversión no es mala. Solo olvídense de que tienen que ser padres de esta manada de dementes…sin ofender – murmuró – y la pasarán bien. Si no se divierten, les prometo que cocinaré un mes – sonrió ampliamente

- Nooo! – exclamamos casi todos

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo el doctor – pero tengo que discutir algo con Esme antes de olvidarme de ser padre – se rió suavemente y salió con Esme de la cocina.

- presiento que traman algo…no muy bueno – farfulló Alice casi embutiéndole el cereal a Jasper. – come, come, un poquito más…

- Alice, creo que se está atragantando- dije viendo la cara de sufrimiento de mi cuñado

- tonterías – replicó – Jasper hasta el final – le dijo

- bien, antes de que de deje mi papel de madre por hoy, tenemos que hablar con Emmett – anunció Esme desde la puerta al volver con Carlisle al lado – sobre el castigo – el grandote tragó saliva. Me reí internamente, se tenía un castigo muy bien merecido, por ser tan malo conmigo.

- serás el conductor designado esta noche, así que no tomarás licor en el club nocturno – agachó la cabeza con desanimo

- pero eso no es todo…-añadió Carlisle y Emmett se quedó estático. – Vayamos a la sala. Rose tu también, ven con nosotros – ella escupió un trozo de pan sobre Renesmee sin querer

-¡Ay! – se quejó la chiquilla y Jacob gruñó un poco.

Salieron los 4 de la cocina dejando la puerta cerrada y al segundo nosotros corrimos para tratar de espiar o medio escuchar. Reconocía las voces de Carlisle y Esme pero no entendía nada mientras que Jacob y Seth se partían de risa, se estaban poniendo como morados de tanto reír hasta que escuchamos un estruendo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No me pueden hacer eso, maldición!-gritó Emmett tan fuerte como pudo- ¡Es mi esposa! ¡Soy hombre! Quiero vivir…déjenme vivir - se oía como si fuera a llorar y nosotros nos miramos con un interrogante enorme en la cara al tiempo que los quileutes estallaban en risas sonoras casi hasta aturdirnos.

- oigan, oigan – susurró Alice a los licántropos - ¿Qué le han puesto de castigo? – Jacob se enjugó las lágrimas antes de hablar, ya que Seth ni podía respirar.

-Carlisle y Esme son malévolos – soltó una gran risotada –le han prohibido a Emmett que…- volvió a reír – que no toque la rubia…ya saben nada de "eso" por dos semanas – volvió a su risa histérica y nosotros nos le unimos a sus carcajadas. Tuve que apoyarme en la mesa para no caerme por falta de aire.

- ¡morirán! – dijo mi hermoso Edward entrecortadamente

- ya lo creo – le apoyó Jasper antes de carcajear. Mi hija se encogió de hombros, no estaba muy cómoda con el tema de la situación.

- Rosalie tiene boca de marinero – comentó Seth con cierta impresión

- te creo – murmuró Jacob. Al parecer Rose se había enojado y comenzó a decir improperios a todo pulmón, la podía oír. Pero no podía dejar de reírme, Carlisle y Esme le habían impuesto un castigo a Emmett, donde tal vez, mas le "dolía", en su vida matrimonial e intima con Rose.

"_Auch",_ pensé.

Entraron de nuevo en la cocina, Rose parecía iba a matar a alguien, Emmett parecía que en cualquier momento se tomaría la cabeza entre las manos y gritaría.

"Mis padres" tenían expresión neutra y tranquila. Y nosotros aun seguíamos soltando algunas risas espontaneas al pensar en ello.

- ¿chicos? ¿Irán a la discoteca?- preguntó Alice refiriéndose a Emm y Rosalie

- si – respondieron secamente

- se van animar en la disco, ya verán. No se amarguen. Vamos a pasarla bien – les dijo ella – se los aseguro – asintieron sin convicción alguna

- ya que todo está resuelto…- intervino Carlisle - ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

-A las 6:00pm en punto-Citó el joven Clearwater.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Eran las 7:30pm y aún no terminaban de alistarse

-¡Quién quiera que sea que esté en el baño le odio por demorarse tanto, me urge entrar!-Gritó Alice golpeando la puerta. -¡En los demás baños están Rosalie y Bella! ¡Me orino!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Carlisle con una mueca de disgusto por las palabras de su hija

-Era broma-Dijo la pequeña temerosamente

Emmett corrió con todas su fuerzas y se metió al baño. Carlisle volteó y negó con la cabeza mientras se retiraba.

-Estúpido Emmett-Chilló Alice- Ya no aguanto ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? dando saltitos…y no precisamente de alegría.

-El jardín está disponible-Susurré en broma. La pequeña me miró algo molesta…para luego partir corriendo al patio.

-Ella sí está loca-Barboteó Seth a mi costado. Lo miré y asentí fervientemente.

Al rato Alice llegó algo sonrojada, su esposo extrañado se le acercó y le preguntó que le pasaba.

-La vecina me vió-Murmuró tratando de que nadie la escuchara. Pero el oído de licántropo es muy desarrollado, Seth y yo nos partimos de risa.

A las 9:00pm ya estábamos bajando de los autos…si, tres horas más tarde de lo acordado, aunque lo previsto por "Los organizadores" era por lo menos a las 10:00pm. Algo soñoliento me paré en la puerta de la discoteca… "¿Enigma?" Que nombrecito más raro, no le pudieron poner algo más ¿Normal? Ah, entiendo…discoteca anormal, para personas anormales. ¿Acaso me dije anormal?

-Bien Emmett, no tomarás ni una gota de alcohol, te lo advertimos…o serán dos meses sin Rosalie-Advirtió Esme

-Vaya "$%&"-Gritó Emmett. Renesmee se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida. Le lancé una mirada desafiante al gandulón, mientras daba dos pasos seguros. El retrocedió la misma cantidad.

-Bien. Bien-Frenó Seth- Desde ahora olvídense del papel de padres, son jóvenes…de cuerpo…así que disfruten de esta noche…hasta que lleguen a su casa.

Los patriarcas Cullen asintieron

-Bien- Adujo Rosalie-¡Cada uno paga su entrada!

Intercambié una rápida mirada con Seth

-Toma-Susurró Edward. Al voltear vi un pequeño billete doblado, frustrado cogí el billete.

-¡Ah bailar!-Gritó alguien cuando ya estuvimos dentro.

-Creo que yo me quedo sentado-Promulgó Jasper algo avergonzado, su esposa le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego jaló a Seth del brazo y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

-¿Dónde queda la cortesía?-Dijo el joven lobo entre risas

Cada uno emparejado, comenzamos a bailar, la música nos envolvió creando un ambiente...único, las sonrisas se dibujaban en nuestros rostros, mostraban el grado de estrés en el cual habíamos estado. ¡Adiós estrés! Los cuerpos se movían por sí solos al ritmo de la canción, la persona con quién bailabas era el complemento…para el momento tan divertido.

Después de unas cuantas canciones fuimos a la mesa donde se encontrabas Jasper

-¡Chupemos!-Gritó Alice, caminando hacia la barra para pedir… "Bebidas" Luego llegó con una jarra de sangría (*) y una gran botella de tequila, encima del codo estaban apilados los vasos de vidrió. Le ayudé a acomodar todo.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta…ya no había nada de bebidas

-Bailemus- Chilló Esme jalándome. Por la borrachera no pronunciaba bien las palabras.

-Espérame, Eddie malo-Balbuceó Bella- Quiero bailar ¡Wow! ¡Esto recién empieza! ¡La noche es joven! ¡Dinky dinky araña!...

…-¡Calla melenuda!-Barboteó Edward -¡Silencio y mueve esas caderas!

-Les chocó rápido-Afirmó Jasper bebiendo de a poquitos –No están acostumbrados a tomar

- Come here girl Go a head, be gone with it Come to the back Go a head, be gone with it…! -La rubia cantaba a todo pulmón la canción Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake, Emmett se veía que estaba disfrutándolo, pero a cada rato veía la botella vacía de tequila.

-¡Wow!-Vociferaba Carlisle -¡Renesmee esto es vida!

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Ness tambaleándose

-No sé-Respondió su abuelo entre risas- No me acuerdo, solo baila

La duendecilla volvió a jalar a Seth que dormitaba en la silla.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó este

-¡Que interesa!-Bramó Alice- Muévete, eso, eso, eso.

Al terminar la canción nos fuimos a sentar otra vez. Rosalie fue hacia la barra. Comenzó a sonar una canción muy antigua de Elvis Preasley "Rock in jail" Mucha gente se comenzó a quejar de la canción más antigua mientras que los Cullen "Antiguos" tenían los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Lo recuerdan?-Preguntó Carlisle entrando a la realidad otra vez

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-Respondió Emmett

-Yo bailo-Afirmó Jasper-No me importa si se termina quebrando el brazo.

Rosalie llegó sin bebidas y con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué hay con esa canción?

-¡Tanto tiempo sin escucharla!-Gritó Edward

-¡Vamos!-Gritaron…mientras que otras personas seguían pifiando la canción. Todos agarraron a su pareja "habitual", mientras que Nessie, Seth y yo nos quedamos sentados.

-Guíame-Le rogó Bella a su pareja.

Comenzaron a bailar cada uno con los mismos pasos, los reflectores los enfocaron…ya que eran los únicos bailando esa canción.

**Emmett POV**

Bella le pisó como 4 veces los pies a Edward y eso que aún no íbamos en la mitad de la canción.

Recuerdo cuando escuché por primera vez esa canción, fue como hace más de 50años. Increíble.

La melodía acabó.

-Bien, bien-Habló el animador –Nunca pensé ver a los Cullen por aquí-. ¿Nos conoce? –Muchas gracias por animar el ambiente, 4 jarras de sangría para esa mesa.

-¡Chupemos!-Balbuceamos todos. Luego me lanzaron algunas miradas inquisitivas. Alcé las manos en son de derrota.

El regreso a casa fue corto…y un tanto perturbador por las risas de todos. Los licántropos terminaron borrachos… también.

-¡Me tocó la nacha (*)!-Habló Jacob –Edward me agarró la nacha.

Todos nos carcajeamos

-No fui yo-Declaró Edward

-Está aflorando sus verdaderas inclinaciones-Interrumpí

-Creo que es mi culpa-Confirmó Esme- Me equivoqué de nachas.

* * *

Sangría= Bebida, combinación de vino con pisco, en otros lugares es con aguardiente.

Nacha: Pompa, trasero

Es así como yo me imagino el baile de los Cullen: http:// www. youtube. com/ watch? v=RDvmlGlTERc&feature =related no es muy elaborada…pero ¿Qué esperaban sin más de 50 años sin bailar esa canción? –Quítenle los espacios.


	14. Chapter 14: Recordar

Bien, bien, prometimos no llorar, gracias por todos sus valiosos reviews. Continuación el penúltimo capítulo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Capítulo: Recordando**

**Edward POV**

Abrí los ojos con desgano; me cegó la pálida luz que entraba por la ventana, pestañeé repetidas veces pero la luz seguía lastimándome los ojos. Miré a mi lado y ahí estaba mi Bella, dormida como dulcemente. Le besé la frente y me dispuse con cierto recelo a levantarme de la cama.

Me dolía la cabeza, no debí tomar tanto alcohol. Con esfuerzo me puse en pie, y _wow_…. Un mareo, me tuve que sostener para evitar precipitarme contra el suelo. Esto iba a ser peor de lo que yo esperaba.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente, y me encontré con varios miembros de mi familia sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra su cabeza o con una cubeta al lado… ya me imaginaba que era para devolver todo lo que se habían tomado la noche anterior.

- Carlisle ¿tienes un aspirina?- preguntó Rosalie al sostenerse la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer

- revisa aquí – le señaló el maletín negro con dificultad, papá se veía verde, iba a…vomitar en cualquier momento. Mi rubia hermana se fue hacia el mueble trastabillando.

- Rose, agarra 4 mas. Una para mí y el resto para Jazz – dijo Alice abrazando a su esposo dormido – sé que las necesitaré

- yo necesito una o más de una – dijo mi hija mientras Jacob le masajeaba lo espalda, no sé para qué rayos. – Jake…

-sí, princesa. Ya te traigo la aspirina y el vaso de agua – corrió a la cocina como un rayo

- Jacob, ¿no tiene resaca? – entrecerré los ojos al decirlo cuando el lobo estaba de vuelta con el agua

- no, su metabolismo se consumió tan rápido el alcohol que ni resaca le dio – apostilló mi padre mientras Esme se le recostaba con desgano en el hombro; mamá parecía un zombie. Nos veíamos con menos ánimos que un borracho después del año nuevo.

- ¡Buenos días familia! – gritó Emmett radiante mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Sentí como si mi cabeza fuera explotar o hacerse añicos con el grito de mi hermano.

- cállate, maldición – le espetó su esposa con una mirada que intimidaría a un león hambriento

- perdón – susurró con poco entusiasmo y hubo un perfecto silencio agradable, a lo que aproveché a sentarme junto a Rose y suspirar; me sentía como si me hubieran pateado muchas veces en la cabeza .

Y oh, no, Sonó el teléfono estridentemente, Jadeé ante el sonido. Emmett hizo el delicado favor de contestas rápidamente para no causarnos más molestias, al menos hacía algo bueno por nosotros.

- hola, familia Cullen, a sus servicios. ¿En qué le podemos ayudar?- contestó como recepcionista y meneé la cabeza…grave error volví a sentir que me estallaba – ah, Hola Tanya. – Se rió y rogué para que no lo hiciera otra vez – está medio muerto en el sofá, parece sacado de una película de muertos vivientes… - dijo al mirar a Carlisle – si supieran… – sonrió ampliamente y nos miró con pesadumbre – ah ¿…de visita? – di un respingo y me resbalé del mueble y me pegué en la rodilla.

- ay, Ay – me quejé

- cierra el pico, Edward. Vas a despertar a Jasper – murmuró mi hermana-duende

- ¿en la tarde? – Preguntó Emmett y nosotros comenzamos a hacerle señas de todo tipo para que dijera que no vinieran – será… !Perfecto! – Exclamó y me tapé los oídos – ¡claro!–afirmó asintiendo con gran convicción – adiós. – él colgó.

- ¿que acabas de hacer? – le preguntó Alice

- le dije a Tanya que vinieran – se rascó la cabeza – no sé porque no habían venido antes, pero hoy si – no sé en qué radicaba su alegría, tal vez era en vernos como pobres desvalidos en la sala.

- ¿Qué eres menso?- le preguntó Rosalie- aun no saben que somos humanos.

- ¿Y?

- que no creo que sea buena idea que vengan – repuso

- concuerdo. – dijo Carlisle.

- son vegetarianos, no hay problema. – dijo despreocupado mi enorme hermano – que se asustaran al vernos así, pero no es nada. – se encogió de hombros – que se acostumbren

- si viene el clan Denali, significa que…Seth…

- ¿se tiene que ir? – completó Renesmee a las palabras de Alice

- no creo que soporten a dos licántropos en la casa…sin ofender – le murmuró mi hermana al dirigirse a Jacob.

- de hecho, se iba hoy, tiene que ayudar a Leah a no sé qué. Esa muchacha es muy molesta cuando se trata de controlar a su hermanito, creo que voy con ellos un dita y vengo – comentó Jacob

- ¿en dónde anda Seth?

- se quedó dormido en el auto– respondió el Quileute.

Escuché un gran bostezo desde el tope de las escalas y como no, era mi hermosa esposa que bajaba. Se agarraba precariamente de la escalera, se veía en su rostro que le martillaba el cerebro de solo moverse. Me vio y sonrió, pero no sé fijó donde pisó y….cayó de lado pegándose en el costado. Auch. Eso me dolió también a mí, quería ayudarle y me levanté y casi me mata me dolor de cabeza, pero Jacob la logró agarrar puesto que era rápido y ella quedó a 3 centímetros de pegarse un porrazo épico en la nariz.

-¿Bella? - inquirimos todos sumamente preocupados.

Yo corrí hacia ella y la abracé, susurrándole miles de ¿"estas bien"?

- Ay Dios mío - susurro ella tratando de ponerse en pie - eso estuvo de muerte.

- ¿te golpeaste muy duro? - pregunto Carlisle examinándole su costado

- no tan duro, bueno... sí - dijo frotándose el pecho - pero estas son las cosas que usualmente me suceden… con un poco de Tylenol se me pasa.

- Por supuesto - aprobó Carlisle - ya te traigo las pastillas

- Muchas gracias Jacob, me salvaste la vida - susurró gratamente.

Algo extraño recorrió mi cuerpo; desde luego que tenía claro que Jacob ahora estaba enamorado de mi hija Renesmee, pero sentí _envidia_ de su fuerza y rapidez.

Recuerdo cuando yo era un vampiro y ella una humana, encantadora y frágil, justo como ahora. Pero ahora no estaba para salvarla, me sentía un inútil. No podía proteger ni a mi esposa. Sería mejor si yo fuera vampiro.

- de nada Bella, que susto - dijo Jacob sonriendo

* * *

-Ay… ¡Emmett no puedo creerme que seas tan bobo! - exclamó la duende - ¡Los Denali!

- pero… - titubeó el aludido-Ya se fueron los lobos y…

- será mejor que nos callemos - susurró Rosalie - los vampiros lo oyen todo.

- ¿ya van a llegar? - pregunto Bella

- Si, eso dijo Alice - le respondió la rubia

- ¿ya tiene visiones de nuevo? - inquirió Bella asombrada

- No, sólo miro el reloj-

De pronto, oímos un sonido desde abajo, ese era definitivamente el repiqueteo de la puerta.

- yo voy - oímos hablar a Esme

Todos bajamos y esta vez agarre a Bella para que no se cayera. Estuvimos en el piso de abajo, al tiempo que la familia Denali ingresaba.

Todos se mostraban diferentes, a mi percepción, ya no veía con exactitud sus rasgos. Observé a Tanya sonriente, Eleazar, Carmen, y a Kate tomada de la mano con su pareja, el más reciente miembro del clan: Garrett quien nos miraban con asombro.

- ¿Qué... que paso? - preguntó Tanya sin ni siquiera saludar.

Ahora todos estaban alertas y se apartaban como si tuviéramos la peste.

- Hola a todos - saludó Carlisle - por favor pasen a nuestra casa - dijo haciendo señas con la mano.

- Hola chicos, me pueden explicar porque… ¡¿por qué rayos son humanos?!-Preguntó Eleazar

-Se lo explicaremos todo adentro- Concluí

Cuando entramos Bella se volvió a caer con todo y marido.

**Esme POV**

Los invitados ya estaban sentados me dispuse a hablar

-Un día cuando salimos, Renesmee se quedó sola en casa y como la curiosidad es grande, pero cuando te dicen: No toques o no mires, ella cogió un libro que Carlisle le había pedido mantenerse alejada- Hice una breve pausa –Ella leyó en latín, idioma que no entendía en absoluto y de pronto apareció un hada.

-¿Bromeas?-Preguntó Tanya –Las hadas no existen

-Se supone que los vampiros tampoco-Dijo Emmett

-Ni los lobos- Habló Renesmee llevándose la mirada de algunos de sus familiares.

-Al llegar vimos a la extraña criatura –Proseguí –Quién agradecida, nos dijo que concedería tres deseos a nuestra familia. Emmett malgastó uno, pidiendo que Edward deje de ser tan gruñón-Se escucharon una risitas –Y la segunda…

…-Fue volvernos humanos- Citó Carlisle

-¿Y la tercera?-Preguntó Eleazar

-Aún no la hemos necesitado-Respondió Edward.

-Cuéntennos como ha sido su vida-Pidió Kate muy interesada en la conversación

-¿Lo cuento yo?-Le pregunté a mi familia quienes aceptaron- Ese mismo día comimos pizza, fue hace un poco más de dos semanas, Bella se cortó con un embace de metal y mis hijos casi vomitan lo que comieron su último cumpleaños como humanos, cuando se fueron Alice, Edward, Jasper , Emmett y Rosalie a comprar…los detuvo la policía, Carlisle tuvo que pagar como 20 mil para que los suelten- Suspiré –Los desayunos son…Un caos, todos se jalan de los pelos y se gritan- Callé por unos momentos mientras observaba a todos- Un día a Emmett le pegó un hombre diminuto acompañado de sus compinches.

-Lo dejaron todo verde y morado- Dijo Bella

-Lo dejaron medio muerto, estuvimos muy preocupados por el-

-Dolió –Interrumpió Emmett- Mucho, y me hicieron tomar una asquerosa medicina.

-Alice subió tres kilos- Comunicó Rosalie –Ahora van cinco, fue todo un espectáculo.

-Luego…falleció-Dijo Carlisle lo miramos con cara de tienes monos en la cara- Uno de mis pacientes, no le controlé bien el ritmo cardiaco-. Le pasé una mano por su rostro.

-Después…vino Thomas-

Todos nos estremecimos

-Era un bebé que lo cuidamos un día, ahora tomamos "Pastillas" para no quedar embarazadas-Afirmé

-Wow, es como para no creer-

-¡Hey y Carlisle nos llevó a hacer ejercicio!-Chilló Emmett- Unos ancianos nos ganaron y me enfurecí, comenzaron hablar que en sus tiempos esto…en sus tiempo lo otro, si supieran que hay varios integrantes que los superan en edad.

-En realidad se los dijiste- Murmuré

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó

-Sí- Contestó Alice –Carlisle te debería dar vitamina para el cerebro, ese pequeñito que tienes.

-Le deberían hacer trasplante-Dijo Nessie mientras todos explotábamos en carcajadas

-Fuimos hace como tres días al parque de diversiones-Comuniqué-La pasamos bien a pesar de los sustos que pasaron algunos en el castillo del terror, otros por lo de la montaña rusa-Miré de reojo a mis familiares- a una casi le da un paro al ver que se iba caer…pero no era así, si no una cruel broma de Emmett, el otro le tenía miedo a subirse y Jasper se fracturó un brazo por la irresponsabilidad de Emmett otra vez- Volteé y vi que Emmett se reía, me paré y le jalé la oreja derecha.

-Maaaa- Gritó –No lo vuelvo hacer, lo juro.

Se escucharon de nuevo las carcajadas

-No seas cachoso (*) la próxima- Le reñí y el asintió asustado, lo solté y él se comenzó a sobar la oreja, miré al frente y me dio miedo, Garrett no dejaba de observar a Bella…como cuando James…-Moví la cabeza negando -¿En que me quedé?

-Ah, bien, para relajarnos ayer fuimos a una discoteca-

Los vampiros abrieron los ojos como platos

-No me acuerdo mucho lo que pasó, es que tomamos mucho-Aseguré

-Yo si me acuerdo- Renegó Emmett. ¿Renegó? –Yo no tomé ni una gota, por la bromita que le hice a Bella.

-Y que yo también la estoy pagando-Chilló Rosalie

-Bien, miren lo que hemos comprado- Rió Jasper, se incorporó para alcanzar el "GRAN" botiquín, al bajarlo lo abrió y enseñó con una gran sonrisa todas las cosas que ahora como humanos utilizábamos, al colgarlo de nuevo en el clavo que tenía la pared (Nadie quiso ir a comprar un perchero) se rasguñó el dedo con el mismo, saliendo una pequeña cantidad de sangre. Volteé al escuchar un rugido, mi hijo se cayó del susto y comenzó a gritar muy fuerte, trataban de controlar a Garrett, quien se movía muy rápido para nuestra vista: Aún sabiendo que no ayudaría nos colocamos al frente de Jazz totalmente estáticos.

-Lamentamos esto- Dijo Eleazar sacando al nuevo vegetariano.

-Será mejor irnos, Los visitaremos en otra oportunidad-Se disculpó Tanya, mientras que todos salían pisándose los talones

-Ya no volverán-Anunció Edward

-Fue solo un susto-Dijo Jasper –No fue nada.

-Yo también dije lo mismo-Gruñó Bella

-Lo siento-Dijo el rubio

Carlisle trató de levantar a Jasper quien gritó de dolor

-Parece que se terminó quebrando el brazo-

Bajé la mirada volviendo a rememorar lo que les conté a los Denali

-Déjalo ahí unos momentos-Pedí al borde de las lágrimas-¿No se dan cuenta? Lo que necesitamos es el tercer deseo que nos puede conceder Shaylee.

Mi familia aturdida se miró las caras

-Renesmee, anda trae el libro, me harías un gran favor si la invocas-Ella asintió mientras corría a la biblioteca.

Carlisle sacó una pastilla para el dolor y se la dio a Jasper

-Esto te calmará un poco-Aseguró

-Lo tengo- Habló mi nieta depositando el gran libro sobre la mesa -¿Están seguros?

-Si-Dijimos al unisono

* * *

Cachoso = Osea que saca cachita, que se burla.

Sabemos que no ha tenido mucha risa este…pero el otro a mi parecer lo recompensará!!! Gracias por leernos...nos queda el último capítulo y el epílogo.

Atte: Magima (Mayra, Gina y Mariia)


	15. Chapter 15: Venganza

Bueno ayer fanfiction se puso loco, ¬¬ así que no pudimos subir.

Así que aquí tienen el último capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo: Venganza**

**Rosalie POV**

-¿Están seguros? - preguntó Renesmee dudosa.

-Si- contestaron todos.

Estaban más que seguros de esto, lo podía ver en sus rostros inequívocos, la "humanidad" había sido grandiosa pero nos había traído muchos problemas. Quizás, nunca debimos cambiar el curso de la historia, y resignarnos a ser lo que éramos.

Quizás, debimos morir en ese entonces, cuando fuimos convertidos. Y el "deseo" era solo una forma de tentar la suerte.

No podía negar que había sido muy bueno volver a "vivir humanamente", pero ahora eran diferentes las circunstancias y nadie pensó en refutar que hiciéramos lo que íbamos a hacer.

- Bueno, entonces que sea ahora, tío Jasper está sufriendo - parloteó Renesmee mientras hojeaba las páginas de aquel libro antiguo con un olor fuerte a polvo. Su contenido era todo un embrollo, cantidades de signos y señales en diferentes vocablos.

- aquí esta - susurró Nessie, levantándolo un poco y enseñándonos una imagen descolorida, en ella se encontraba la hada aquella. La que hace poco tiempo habíamos solicitado dos deseos.

La verdad es que era muy hermosa, tenía una gracia infinita. Todos sus rasgos, su porte y elegancia. Contenía en sus manos una pequeña talega. Sus alas dóciles y sutiles, le daban un donaire de pureza. No pude seguir contemplándola más, mi sobrina bajó nuevamente el libro y pronuncio con voz suave su nombre, que había olvidado ya. - _Shaylee_.

Luego, tomó una gran bocanada de aire_ - Ti metto in libertà della vostra giarrettiere. Nella tua grazia Vieni e compiere i miei desideri.__Ti invoco, bagliore di fata (*) - _pronunció con dificultad.

Después de eso, un resplandor nos cegó y tuvimos que cubrir nuestros ojos.

Cuando la luz se aplacó, todos miramos curiosos al espectro que estaba frente a nosotros.

- Renesmee tú me invocaste - susurró metódicamente, luego parpadeó unas cuantas veces y sonrió - ¿Los Cullens?, oh que sorpresa amigos míos. ¿Cómo están?

- Hola Shaylee - susurró Esme. - estamos… bien. Pero si no te molesta, pensamos que ha llegado la hora de - suspiró pesadamente - pedir nuestro tercer deseo.

Asintió con humildad. - sus deseos son órdenes.

- deseamos...ser como antes de los DOS deseos anteriores. - dijo Carlisle firmemente.

Pude ver la sorpresa, en la expresión de Shaylee. - ¿de verdad? - inquirió y luego se retractó sacudiendo la cabeza - disculpen, no debo ser curiosa, va contra mis principios de hada - su expresión era culpable - Simplemente me dejan sorprendida.

- Bueno, para serte sinceros Shaylee, estamos un poco cansados con esto de ser humanos. Y Jasper acaba de lastimarse, bueno… en realidad, todos hemos sufrido y queremos la vampirización de nuevo - concluyó Bella.

- sus deseos son órdenes - repitió el hada y sus alas brillaron radiantemente.

- Espera - interrumpió Emmett - es que recuerdo la conversión y me preguntaba si ¿nos dolerá?, ya sabes, todo eso de la ponzoña que quema y eso... - inquirió cautelosamente

Shaylee sonrió con ánimo, soltó una pequeña carcajada y después de eso observé mi piel brillar de nuevo. El sueño, otra vez me tumbó en el piso.

Me sentía mareada…muy mareada, venía, subía, me voy, vengo, me vuelvo a ir y vuelvo a venir, Royce, Nieve, Vera, Carlisle, ponzoña, familia, muerte, Emmett, Bella, Nessie, Vulturis, hada, humano… golpes… castigos… gritos… peleas… risas… sonrojos… dolores…vida…mi vida…

La vida…

Nuestra vida…

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé rápidamente, miré a mí alrededor, era otra vez la primera en despertarme. Mi mano instintivamente fue hacia mi garganta al oler sangre reciente, tenía tanta sed. Me examiné el cuerpo con la vista. Era vampira otra vez, una alegría grande me invadió y di pequeños saltos. Miré a mi familia que aún estaba en el suelo así que decidí despertarlos.

-No- Dijo Shaylee

Le clavé la mirada para que me diera alguna explicación

-Ellos al igual que tú estarán toda la eternidad despiertos, es su último sueño-

Asentí con una tremenda duda en la mente.

-¿Por qué siempre soy la primera en despertarse?- Interrogué aún con la mano en mi garganta.

-Siempre a la más deseosa le pasa esto, creo que ahora valorarás más lo que eres-Susurró con una sonrisa angelical en los labios

-Por supuesto-

En un leve lapsus mis padres, mis hermanos y mi esposo de incorporaron.

-Bueno, familia Cullen –Profirió el hada- Es hora de irme, pero tengo que decirles algo, siempre deja una enseñanza los tres deseos que concedo y quiero que piensen en lo que han aprendido en estas casi tres semanas.

Todos asintieron

-Es hora de irme-

Los murmullos invadieron la habitación

-¿Te volveremos a ver?-Preguntó Emmett apenado

–No creo que sea posible, ya que ahora soy libre, pero siempre les voy a tener un aprecio especial-. La pequeña criatura se acercó a mi esposo y le dio un tímido abrazo. –Tu regalo.

Emmett se quedó en shock

Una luz brillante envolvió a Shaylee para luego ella desaparecer

-Me abrazó un hada, me abrazó, lo hizo y a ustedes no ¿Lo escucharon? A ustedes no- Se mofaba mientras comenzaba a bailar.

-Que infantil- Bramó Edward mientras fruncía el ceño.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida

-¡Renegué!-Gritó riendo

-¡Estas de vuelta!-Chilló Bella abrazando a su esposo.

-Gruñón-Murmuró Emmett

-Emmett, si sigues pensando esas cosas no sé de qué sería capaz- Comunicó el lector de mentes –No vas a poder subirme a una montaña rusa.

De pronto sentí oleadas de miedo, me suponía que alguien estaba usando su don de nuevo.

-¡Jasper!-Gritó Alice aferrándose al brazo de Carlisle–Deja eso, amor, por favor.

Le hizo caso

-Que susto- Chilló Renesmee

-Si-Aseguró papá

-Tenemos que ir de caza-Sugerí –Aún huele a la sangre de Jasper.

El aludido estiró el brazo haciendo que el débil yeso se rompiera en miles de fracmentos, lo movió sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

Corríamos lo más rápido que podíamos, el aire golpeaba mi rostro y me daba la sensación que tanto extrañaba: La sensación de libertad. Podía sentir la brisa fresca sobre mi piel y seguir en la dirección que quiero sin preocuparme por caerme, cortarme.

-Un tigre-Grité, mientras me lanzaba al animal. Cuando hinqué mis dientes en él, me inundó ese conocido, dulce y delicioso sabor a sangre; ninguna comida que había probado siendo humana se le compararía jamás.

De regreso a casa le veía una sonrisa malévola a Emmett, eso no indicaba nada bueno.

-Tengo deberes sagrados que cumplir-Informó

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Esme adelantándome.

-Cosas pequeñas- Golpeó la palma izquierda con un puño de la mano derecha –Cosas diminutas.

Se me vino a la mente el enano que golpeó a Emmett

-Oh, no-Gruñó Edward –Eres capaz de matarlo

-Casi me mata a mí-

-Hijo, contrólate-Inquirió Carlisle- Jasper ayúdanos.

Mi hermano hizo lo que le pidió. Emmett estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Igual me escaparé, en cualquier momento.

Al día siguiente iríamos a la escuela, un maldito lunes. _Como los odio, malditos sean, _pensé mientras salíamos de casa en nuestros autos y Edward se rió levemente.

Aquella cosa de que todos se quedaran mirándonos cuando llegábamos al instituto volvía a pasar, pero solo porque éramos perfectamente bellos de nuevos. Sentía esas miradas descaradas de los chicos sobre mí. Mi Emmito me agarró de la mano y me dio beso rápido para demostrar quién era al que yo le pertenecía.

**Emmett POV**

Era tan fuerte ahora, me sentía imponente, fantástico, ahora se las iba a cobrar al maldito enano estúpido por haberme golpeado y si tenía la oportunidad de asustar también a uno de sus rastreros amigos no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Lo vi, muy recostado en su carro que más bien parecía una chatarra para recoger; estaba con su grupo de buitres que llamaba amigos. Recordé todo, el dolor, los golpes, la asquerosa medicina que Carlisle me había recetado por culpa del enanoide.

Tenía que recordar que lo podía matar con mi fuerza de vampiro, pero yo solamente le iba a pegar una "sacudidita" y un escarmiento para que supiera que con Emmett McCarthy Cullen, no se mete nadie y sale ileso. Solté a mi Rose y me le acerque con paso firme y rostro de matón profesional, mientras mi familia me observaba.

-hey, tú – le grité y se quedó mirándome sorprendido – si tú, estúpido, al que dejaron caer de niño – entornó los ojos y me miró de mala forma -¿crees que te saldrás con la tuya, después de todo lo que me golpeaste y me hiciste, pulga con aires de humano?– me paré enfrente suyo mirándole desde mi altura de forma de desafiante

- ¿quieres que te golpee otra vez?- me preguntó como si fuera a reír y escuché varios rugidos suaves provenientes de mi familia y algunas risas de sus amigos.

-¿golpearme? Ni en tus mejores sueños lo volverás a hacer – lo agarré con agilidad de los pies y lo puse de cabeza mientras él comenzaba a manotear, sus amigos le iban a ayudar pero les di mi mejor mirada vampiro y huyeron como niñitas asustadas por el coco.

- ya Cullen, bájame. Te juro que te daré una… que…

- ¡ya cállate! – le dije al zarandearlo mientras lo llevaba al lugar donde quería ponerlo – no me asustas y así si quisieras pegarme luego, no podrías, te dolería mas a ti que a mí.

Lo llevé a la pequeña arboleda que quedaba cerca de la escuela, donde nadie nos veía mientras lo seguía sosteniendo boca abajo, ya se estaba poniendo rojo pero yo disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir, aunque esto no sería nada comparado a lo que me había hecho a mí.

- Jasper, tráela – murmuré sabiendo que me escucharía, él estaba de mi lado con este plan, no le importaría involucrarse con tal de dejar el nombre de Cullen en alto, en cuanto hacerse respetar se refería. Me sonrió cuando llegó a los arboles con gruesa cuerda – ahora sí, esto te va a doler. – lo apoyé contra un árbol estando de cabeza y Jasper comenzó a amarrarlo con la cuerda mientras yo le tapaba la boca para que se callara y no causara alboroto. Cuando Jasper terminó, saqué el pañuelo de mi bolsillo con el cual le taparía la boca para que no llamara la atención – eso te pasa por meterte conmigo, nadie nadie nunca nadie...se mete con un Cullen- sonreí malévolamente y le di la espalda al comenzarme a alejar y reírme con Jasper, la imagen mental de ese baboso boca abaja amarrado, me perseguiría por siempre.

_La venganza es muy dulce_, pensé con auto suficiencia.

El enano erótico, es vivo…seguro sale "casi" bien de esta.

Solo me faltaba vengarme de los viejitos y el muchacho que me humillaron esa vez que hacíamos deporte siendo unos desvalidos humanos, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta al sábado, mientras tanto me dedicaría a tener mi vida normal y acostumbrarme a ser vampiro otra vez, claro y volver a pasar tiempo con mi Rose sin que dijera que tenía un dolor de cabeza o que tenia dolor de panza.

-Pues creo que tu castigo sigue en pié- Comunicó Edward cuando llegué a su costado.

_Shaylee no te hubiera de vuelto lo gruñón._

* * *

La semana no había podido ser más espectacular; ya no había que ayudar en el aseo de la casa, para hacer los deberes de la escuela no me tardaba casi nada, no perdía el tiempo durmiendo, ni me cansaba o enfermaba, volvía a ser yo, era de lo más genial.

Me andaba poniendo la ropa deportiva para ir a "correr" y dejar en ridículo a los humanos que me habían fastidiado esa vez, principalmente al viejito verde que le había echado las indirectas a mi familia de pura envidia. Pero…nadie me quería acompañar.

- vamos, Edward, nos vamos a divertir viéndoles como les queda la cara después de…

- que no voy y se acabó – me cortó.

Dirigí mi mirada al otro sillón.

- Jasper, hermanito, acompáñame ¿sí? – traté de imitar la carita de gato con botas (Muy significativa de Alice) pero el rubio se estremeció

- te acompaño si no vuelves a hacer esa cara de gato claustrofóbico– torció el gesto

Sin esfuerzo alguno fuimos Jazz y yo hasta la reserva natural donde Alice me dijo que estarían quienes me interesaban. Me sonreí ampliamente y comencé a correr con Jasper a lado del muchacho y el par de viejitos.

- hola – dije casualmente y apresuré el paso rebasándolos con rapidez; le di una vuelta al campo circular con una rapidez que para un humano era un tanto imposible de alcanzar, pero lo hice sin parecer flash – hola – volví a saludar con sorna a la gentecilla cuando les cogí otra vuelta de ventaja-Hola- seguimos corriendo- Hola.

Así nos pasamos los primeros 15 minutos, luego ellos se comenzaron a cansar y se comenzaron a poner rojos por la actividad física mientras yo ni siquiera hacia un mínimo esfuerzo y obviamente no me sonrojaba.

- ¿cansados, señores?- pregunté sonriéndoles – supongo que me recuerdan y a mi familia también, ¿pues qué les parece? Eso es para que nos vuelva decir flojos. Ahora hemos vuelto a ser rápidos – solté una carcajada y bajaron la cabeza con algo de derrota- hasta luego – les dije antes de alejarme triunfante y sonriente por el campo.

-Están drogados-Afirmó el hombre arrugado.

-Drogado tu abuela- Dijo Jasper para luego abrir los ojos como platos- ¿Yo dije eso? Debería de alejarme de Emmett- Susurró

-Mi abuela está muerta, respétela- Renegó el tipo.

-Lástima que ya va ir a acompañarla-Certifiqué

-Abuelo, no pelees con los Cullen- Habló un compañero de la escuela que la vez pasada también estuvo corriendo- Se rumorea que si los molestas te cuelgan de un árbol- Susurró a la oreja del viejo.

* * *

_Vocabulario:_

_Ti metto in libertà della vostra tua grazia Vieni e compiere i miei desideri. __Ti invoco, bagliore di fata_: Te libero de tus ligas. En tu gracia Ven cumplir mis deseos. Que yo llamo, resplandor de hadas.

Ahhhhh ¿Terminó? ¿Qué? Dale, bien, fue un placer compartir tanto tiempo con ustedes…fueron una parte importante en nuestra vida. Gracias por apoyarnos tanto.

Nos vemos el otro domingo…. !CON EL EPILOGO!!


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo: Así como estamos**

**Carlisle POV**

-Saben-Murmuré mientras me sentaba en el sillón- He aprendido a valorar mucho más lo que soy: Un vampiro, dispuesto ayudarme con eso en la profesión que desempeño, como antes lo hacía. ¿Ustedes que aprendieron?- Pregunté examinando a mi familia que se había quedado pensando.

-Yo creo- Empezó Emmett- Que somos unos tarados, osea, nos quedaba un deseo y no vimos que eran infinitos, cualquier persona pensante hubiera pedido tres deseos más y así sucesivamente.

Rosalie le dio un manotazo en el cuello

-Pues, que la gente no se debe quedar arrepintiéndose por lo que perdieron… si no valorar lo que les queda-Afirmó Edward

-En mi opinión- Intervino Alice –Es hora de ir de compras, genial, imaginen todos…comprando, juntos…como familia.

En dos segundos cada uno se encerraba en su habitación

-¡Por favor! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Chicos!-Gritaba la duendecilla, tocando las puertas de todos, tanto fue su perseverancia que después de un largo rato, todos íbamos de camino al centro comercial. Fue una tarde horrenda, polos, zapatillas, pantalones, camisas rellenaban la parte trasera del auto, Alice estaba muy contenta como para quedarse quieta, cuando arrancó el auto de regreso comenzó a hablar:

-Oh, maravilloso centro comercial…te visitaré pronto, no me extrañes bebé-Repetía

-La perdimos-Musitó Emmett cerca de mi oreja.

Asentí

-Ya llegó el crepúsculo-Afirmó Rose, mientras miraba por la ventana

-¿Qué hay con eso?-Preguntó Esme dulcemente

-Deberíamos, ir a algún lugar…no sé, tal vez suene tonto, pero los extraño, no así de que están en otro lado que no les puedo ver, si no que estas tres semanas hemos permanecido pensando en disfrutar nuestra humanidad, no hemos hablado como ahora lo estamos haciendo, no nos hemos dicho ni un: "¿Cómo ha estado tu día?" "¿Vamos a dar una vuelta juntos?" "¿Me acompañas?" y quisiera pasarla con ustedes, ahora- Susurró mi hija.

- vamos a un lugar… una playa genial que conozco y así pasamos un rato juntos – dijo Emmett con ánimos – hey, Edward, síguenos – gritó por la ventana hacia el otro auto.

Mi hijo me indicó por donde ir a la mentada playa, nos tardamos más de media hora en llegar, pero cuando estuvimos allí, vi que realmente valía la pena. Ya estaba anocheciendo, todo se veía muy hermoso. Tomé de la mano a mi esposa para comenzar a caminar por la arena grisácea, todos juntos, como la gran familia que éramos y somos. En cada rostro, se podía ver las sonrisas imborrables, las miradas cómplices y la unión que volvía a nosotros.

- ¿Recuerdan el día que estuvimos en la discoteca?- dijo Edward repentinamente

-solo un poco…-dije mientras que veía los recuerdos borrosos en mi mente y los otros asintieron a la pregunta.

- Jacob andaba diciendo que le agarré una nacha cuando fue Esme la que lo hizo – musitó Edward antes de comenzar a reír junto con el resto y yo me quedé viendo a Esme un ratito antes de carcajearme

- lo siento, cariño, me equivoqué, estaba…ebria – me respondió ella con una mirada de circunstancias.

-¿Osea le querías agarrar la nacha a mi papá? ¿Siempre hacen lo mismo?-Preguntó Emmett

-Ehhh, ehhh-Dudó Esme- No les voy a responder.

Las risas volvieron

Seguimos comentando las cosas más graciosas que nos habían pasado siendo humanos, al menos no todo había sido tan malo, después de todo habían habido ciertas cosas que habíamos disfrutado.

Delante de nosotros iban Renesmee y Jacob tomados de la mano, vi que el chico se agachó y tomó un objeto de la arena y de inmediato algo como humo...brillante comenzó a salir por montones, por lo cual todos nos acercamos curiosos y expectantes.

Luego de la gran nube de humo se materializó una mujer, con un atuendo bastante extraño, muy brillante _¿Una… genio de la botella?,_ pensé al instante.

- gracias, gracias...por sacarme de esa botella, llevo tanto ahí encerrada, gracias chico – le besó la mejilla a Jacob y Nessie gruñó repentinamente- En agradecimiento les concederé 3 deseos -nos miramos entre todos por un segundo.

- Noooo – gritamos varios a la vez con cara de espanto.

-No señora…señorita…genio…cosa, lo que seas, muchas gracias.- intervino Emmett, con aspecto de que en cualquier momento iba salir corriendo- Déselos a alguien más, no necesitamos deseos ni magia, nosotros somos felices, así como estamos.

FIN

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gracias por leernos!!!

No saben cómo han sido en nuestras vidas, agradecemos cada comentario, que han nos han dejado, cada alerta que han puesto, ponernos en favoritos. Hemos amado sus reviews y muy emocionadas siempre respondíamos.

Si alguien quiere hablar con nosotras este es el correo:

"" magima3 Hotmail ""

Esperamos encontrarnos otra vez. Besos

Atte: Magima


End file.
